The Seventh Rave War Prelude
by M.M.Richter-XIII
Summary: The sequel to 'The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6: When Souls and Hearts Clash' ... kind of. Details inside. Please R
1. Two Years Later

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken_

_**A/N: **_** Hey, long time, no see, everyone. It's been awhile with school and work and everything, but I'm glad to be back. Well, this is the sequel to my 'The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6: When Souls and Hearts Clash' … kind of. Well, when I was beginning this one, I started relaying everything that had happened in the time between both stories when I realized something: the prologue is very long. So, after some consideration, I decided to give the prologue its due, and turn it into its own entry. Warning: this first chapter is pretty much pure **_**sugar**_**, so please forgive me if it sends you into insulin shock. I think I was just in a euphoric mood at the time, and it was good writing, so I decided to include it. Maybe it's the joy of Holiday time. However, I will be uploading this alongside the second one (I think), so it shouldn't be too bad. Now, let's get on with it; I've kept you waiting long enough. And here … we … go:**

The Seventh Rave War Prelude

Two Years Later…

He was definitely nervous, extremely, incredibly, unbelievably nervous. He had faced and beaten some of the biggest, baddest, and best fighters in the world; he had turned almost the entire world to ash and was now rebuilding it from ground up, possibly better than it was before; not to mention, he was fighting the Devil himself, and, with help, he was winning. And yet, on this night ... Jin Kazama was actually nervous.

Back and forth in his private home office, moving in and out of the light of his small desk lamp, his crisp and neat tuxedo swaying along with his every move, Jin paced anxiously, nearly wearing a trench in the floor, as he tried to ease himself.

"Tonight's the night; I'm definitely going to do it," Jin spoke openly to himself, trying to build up his courage, "Tonight, I'm going to…" Suddenly, he took an extended pause as the words seemed to get caught in his throat before letting out an anxious sigh, continuing, "I can't even say it… I wish _you_ were… No, I have to do this on my own; I can't back out now… Come on, Jin; pull yourself together."

Trying to give himself some extra motivation, Jin reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the symbol of the situation he was in or rather the case the symbol was carried in: a small, suede-covered box. Jin soon found himself staring at it, thinking about what it meant, what he was about to do, … and how it would change everything.

"I can do this … can't I," Jin asked himself aloud with a very uncertain tone.

A moment later, there was a soft knock at the door, causing Jin to reluctantly allow entry.

"Jin-kun," a soft, female voice gently floated into the room as the door slowly opened.

Upon hearing the voice, Jin quickly shoved the box back into his pocket, almost having an instant panic attack, and spun around just in time … to see Xiaoyu coming into the room. Before he could think of anything else, he could only stare at her. She looked stunning, her body hugged perfectly by her long black dress, her hands fitted into elbow-high silk gloves, her neck adorned with the special jade necklace that Jin had given her the year before, her hair flowing freely down to her shoulders.

"Jin-kun, are you alright," she asked, "You've been in here a long time."

Jin, trying to sound calm as he buried his nerves deep within himself, explained away, saying, "I'm fine, Xiao-chan. I'm just … a little tired, that's all."

Noticing something further about him, Xiaoyu inquired with slight concern, "Are you sure? You look a little pale."

"Yes, I'm alright, Xiao-chan" Jin fibbed to keep his anxiety at bay, "There's nothing to worry about."

For some reason, Xiaoyu didn't completely believe him; he just didn't look okay, and she could tell. This, however, brought another question to Xiaoyu's mind: if he wasn't feeling okay, then why was he hiding it? Despite his extensive effort to calm himself, Jin slowly felt his panic to starting to push through, his hands tightly shoved in his pockets yet starting to shake uncontrollably, his brow starting to condensate, his body suddenly feeling a lot hotter than before.

"Are you really sure you're okay, Jin-kun," Xiaoyu asked one more time, trying to ease her suspicions.

Jin plainly stated, "Positive."

She wasn't sure what it was, but Xiaoyu couldn't shake the nagging feeling within herself. Despite what Jin was saying, she couldn't help but think something was off about him. Her suspicion just wouldn't go away quietly. Just by looking at the look on Xiaoyu's face, Jin could tell she wasn't buying it, so rapidly he changed the subject.

"Please, don't worry, Xiao-chan," Jin calmly said, "Besides, tonight is _your _night after all. I bet everyone's waiting for the guest of honor now."

Xiaoyu, pushing her notions aside, playfully responded, "Oh, and I thought this was all for some global announcement of yours and Lee-sama's."

"On the surface maybe," Jin replied, "but honestly … it's really for you."

Xiaoyu lit up at that comment, a vibrant smile emerged on her face. Slowly, she then moved closer to Jin until she was almost against him.

Xiaoyu then happily said, "You're very good to me, Jin-kun; thank you so much."

"No need to thank me," Jin charmingly replied, "It's no problem. Just make sure you have a good time, okay?"

As habit, Jin leaned in close and lightly pressed his lips against her, giving her brief kiss, but he didn't have a chance to pull back. Quickly, Xiaoyu held Jin by the back of his head, stopping him, pulled him back toward her, and gave him a deeper, passionate kiss. Now, Jin wasn't sure if it was his nervousness or something else, but this time, this kiss, it was as if Xiaoyu was kissing him in stereo: The kiss itself seemed deeper, her lips seemed softer, her mouth seemed warmer, more tempting, and tasted sweeter; it was _unbelievable_, and … he didn't want it to end. Finally, after several moments that seemed too short, they slowly pulled away.

"I really love you, Jin-kun," Xiaoyu said in subtle delight.

"And I you," Jin replied shakily and short of breath.

Xiaoyu smiled again at this comment, flashing a brilliant and tender smile that Jin was all too familiar with, and moved to make her exit. Just as she reached the door, she stopped.

"See you downstairs, Jin-kun," Xiaoyu said, turning back to see him.

Jin absently replied, "Yeah, see you downstairs."

Satisfied and content, Xiaoyu exited the room. Jin let out a sigh of disbelief because of the kiss … and partly because he didn't pass out. Soon, as he reflected on what he just experienced, he realized once again what he had to do. Even though his anxiety and nervousness remained, he no longer doubted his decision. Once again, Jin pulled the small suede box from his pocket.

"Well, I guess that settles it," he quietly breathed to himself as he flipped open the top, "I definitely have to do it now…"

Jin continued to reflect as he stared at the contents. He reviewed, revisited, and relived every moment he and Xiaoyu shared over those past two years and even before then. He saw again every laugh, every smile, every tear, every hardship, and every connection they had together. Now, they had reached their ultimate point; they all now centered on the one object in this box: a brilliant cut pink diamond set on a white gold ring, both of the highest grade.

As he stared at the exquisite piece of jewelry, Jin silently said to himself in realization, "Tonight … _really is _… **THE night**."

---

Jin stood silently in the midst of the rather large formal gathering, one of dual purpose. On the surface, this was the sight of a historic announcement, a step forward in the company's rehabilitation efforts. That night, Jin and Lee were going to announce that they were placing leaders in charge in all countries under the company, and pulling out all military personnel. This was a sign that all significant work had been completed in those lands, and it also essentially meant that they were relinquishing their control over them. That was what the public and majority of the Kazama G staff knew about.

However, the higher circle in the company, Jin, Lee, Lili, and those around them, knew the real reason why Jin arranged all of this. They knew the announcement was nothing but a smokescreen, just an excuse for a celebration. Xiaoyu was turning 21 on this day; it was no surprise or mystery to anyone who knew Jin as to why this party was really set up.

Nevertheless, as he stood amongst the gatherers, Jin slowly picked out the inner circle of the company, his peers, his friends. He soon spotted Lee, also outfitted in a custom-tailored tuxedo, with two guests, Anna Williams, in a signature red dress, and Leo Kliesen, the short, blond-haired newcomer, the spelunker who actually found the diamond for the ring, wearing a blue dress; it was fairly obvious to Jin that Leo was more or less uncomfortable in this setting especially since Jin until then had only seen her in casual, androgynous clothing, just jeans and a shirt mostly. Oddly enough to Jin, Lee seemed to be showing Leo more attention than Anna. Jin wasn't expecting that at all; if anything, Jin expected the opposite. In fact, Jin started to think that Lee was trying to… Well, anything's possible Jin thought.

Jin's eyes soon laid on Lili and Hwoarang. The orange-haired Korean seemed out of place too … until the Monegasque heiress came to him. She seemed to be teasing or complementing him because she was laughing and joking while she generally observed his outfit with her hands, brushing his shoulders, tugging the front of his jacket, shimmying his tie, and whatnot; Meanwhile, he seemed embarrassed and a little mortified; he even blushed a little. But, even more strangely, once she talked to him, he quickly calmed down and even started smiling. No girl that Jin could remember had ever been able to do that. Then, they just stopped and started staring at each other until they slowly starting getting closer … and closer … and closer until … someone suddenly interrupted them trying to get Lili's attention. As the person pulled the obviously reluctant Lili from Hwoarang, Jin couldn't help but wonder. Were they really about…

Nevertheless, Jin continued his search and spotted everyone. He saw Christie dancing next to Steve; she of course moved naturally while he looked a bit stiff. In actuality, it was sort of funny watching them dancing so differently and yet in such close proximity, so much so that Jin could barely pull his eyes away. After a moment, he managed, and spotted near the bar Nina, who of course was dressed very nicely and attracted a small crowd of men that admired her from afar; none of them would actually approach her for whatever reason, whether it was from nerves, intimidation, or anxiety. Of course, it didn't help that she looked generally bored by the whole event, and often gave an icy stare to whichever man approached her. Jin wasn't surprised by this at all as he knew that Nina always noticed the circle of guys like that, and hated that they would just hovered around her while they built up the courage to say something useless to her. A swarm of annoying flies is what Jin remember her calling them.

Jin then spied Asuka moving about the floor, talking to every head of staff for the party. Asuka had been great those past two years, more of a sister than a cousin. She and Jin had talked into the night countless times, about everything and anything. Asuka had reminded him of all the things about Jun that Jin had forgotten over the years, and, in return, Jin relayed everything it meant to have known and loved her personally. Even that night, Asuka was making sure everything was perfect; this party for Xiaoyu was as much from her as it was from Jin. However, Asuka did _not _know what _else_ Jin had planned for the evening.

After recognizing everyone's presence, Jin began looking for the one person he wanted to talk to, but Xiaoyu was nowhere to be found. Jin continued scanning the crowd, but, before he could even get a glimpse of her, Lee spotted and quickly approached him.

"Mr. Kazama," Lee called out in a surprisingly proper tone.

"Mr. Chaolan," Jin replied in jest before asking, "Why so formal, Lee?"

Lee then said with seriousness, "Well, I have a slight business matter to discuss with you: that … satellite station you launched last month. After all, I am your partner; I'd liked to be clued in on those types of projects."

"Oh, that," Jin replied, remembering he hadn't told Lee about it, and explained, "That was … a personal investment; I paid for it with my own money. It's just in the emergency that … a certain duo ever resurfaces."

Lee let out a slight chuckle and said, "Well, I'm not sure how that connects, but, if I'm not mistaken, I have full control over one of them, and no one has seen or heard from the other since the last tournament."

Jin, now getting serious, plainly stated, "Better safe than sorry; you know all-too-well how stubborn those two can be."

Seeing the truth in that, Lee echoed the statement, "How true; how true." Lee then remembered just what Jin was planning that night, and casually inquired, "In any case, how are you on the … situation, Jin-san?"

Jin, brought screaming back into his anxiety about his decision, restlessly relayed, "I've had to wait so long because of all the work that needed to be done, but now that's over. I'm going to do it tonight, but .. I'm a bundle of nerves right now, Lee-sama."

Lee had to laugh at that, if not for humor, then at least for irony.

Lee let out a laugh as he commented, "Now, I've heard everything. The stoic, ever-calm Jin Kazama is actually _rattled_ by something."

Quickly, Jin moved to give him a look, but pulled back when he realized Lee had a point. Plus, Jin really needed some help with this; a death stare wasn't really in him now, not to mention wouldn't help him get over his nervousness. Still, he tried to give Lee a look, but it came out more as somber and in trouble than angry. Lee picked up on it immediately, and realized that this is serious for Jin; Lee had to help his nephew.

"Look, you'll be fine," Lee spoke with wisdom and empathy, "Stop thinking about, and just go for it; you won't have peace until you do, and this won't wait forever. You're not having doubts, are you?"

Jin took in everything Lee said, and confidently responded, "No, I have no doubts about this. You're right; the decision is clear. I'm just going to do it. In fact, I'll go do it right now." With that, just before Jin jetted off to find Xiaoyu before his courage wore off, he turned back to uncle saying, "Thanks, Lee-sama. See you later; you're a lifesaver."

Happy to be of some help, Lee replied with a smile as Jin disappeared into the crowd, "Anytime."

Not merely looking with his eyes, Jin walked through the party, searching for Xiaoyu. Just then, Hwoarang and Lili, who had moved near the music by this point, spotted him moving through the crowd. This was a perfect time for them to execute their little plan. If it worked the way it was supposed to, then Xiaoyu would get a nice birthday present, and it would be a harmless little prank on Jin as well. With that in mind, Lili quickly made her way to the audio stand, and picked up a microphone.

"Listen, everyone. May I please have your attention," Lili spoke into the microphone, her proper, accented voice booming through the hall, "As you all know, we are here to celebrate a step forward in this company, but, in addition to that, this is also a gathering to honor a special member of ours, an executive of our entertainment department not to mention the mastermind behind our widely-successful franchise of 'Dawn's Rain' amusement parks, a young lady who's had a significant impact on this company especially one particular Co-CEO, one Ms. Ling Xiaoyu."

At that, just as Hwoarang had instructed, a spotlight shone right on Xiaoyu, drawing a round of applause by the attendance of people . Xiaoyu wasn't expecting such recognition at all, but, flattered and honored by the sentiment, accepted it with great aplomb, simply smiling, bowing to the crowd in appreciation of applause, and thanking them.

Giving a smile to Xiaoyu in return, Lili continued with her speech, projecting into the microphone, "Now in celebration of this your 21st birthday, a few of us have set up a small gift for you: a special dance with your special someone, Mr. Jin Kazama."

Jin, still lost in the crowd, immediately froze from utter shock as his stomach practically dropped into his shoes. What did she just say? Did she just say a … dance? Was she serious?

Jin could only muster a confused and disorientated, "What?!"

Quickly, Jin looked for the nearest exit, but, before he could even find it, the spotlight, under Hwoarang's direction, found and shone right on him. That was it; he was caught now. As he slowly turned toward the light, the crowd around him parted like the proverbial Red Sea, leaving a path to the dance floor. Jin, having no choice now, slowly moved forward with the applause of everyone at his back, and met in the center of the floor the one person he wanted to find: Xiaoyu; he had looked for her all over, only to find her where he can't talk to her. Xiaoyu was obviously ecstatic. She never expected this as she knew Jin wasn't high on public displays, but that only made this even more special; she loved that he put himself aside for her.

With an especially bright smile, Xiaoyu exclaimed, "Jin-kun, you are too much. Are you really serious? Are we really going to dance in front of all these people?"

"Yeah," Jin said, trying to stop his heart attack, half talking to himself as well, "…but there's no one else around. It's just you and me."

Taking a deep breath and steeling himself for what was coming next, Jin walked over and whispered the music request to the audio personnel. Once the music was ready, Jin returned to his ecstatic partner, Xiaoyu, and they both got into dance position: they both connected at one hand, Jin placed his other hand behind her waist, and Xiaoyu placed her other hand around Jin's neck. Jin took one last breath, and gave a nod to signal the song. In response, they began to move to the song playing … a _salsa_ song.

Not only did Jin and Xiaoyu dance in tune to unexpected tune, but they danced perfectly to the music. They glided across the floor, spun, and moved their hips with seeming ease and excellence, as if they'd being doing it their whole lives. The crowd-turned-audience loved it, clapping and cheering as they danced. Asuka and Lili, neither of whom expected this sight, couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of it. Meanwhile, Hwoarang just watched in disbelief with his mouth dropping like an anvil. Finally, after dancing a good number, Jin and Xiaoyu gave a spectacular finish, and received a large round of applause as they bowed to the crowd and to each other. With that, Xiaoyu took Jin's hand as he escorted her away from the dance floor. Not soon after disappearing back into the crowd, Jin and Xiaoyu were met by a still stunned Hwoarang.

Hwoarang could only ask Jin in disbelief, "_You_ … can **salsa **?!?!"

"Yes," Jin simply replied with a smile before noticing the look on Hwoarang's face and explaining, "… what, you didn't think I was just sitting up in my office all day, did you?"

Xiaoyu, still on cloud nine after the dance, happily added, "Jin-kun and I have been taking lessons for a while now, but we'd never danced in front of others before. It was so exciting and so fun." She went on to say as she briefly flung her arms around Hwoarang's neck, "Thank you so much, Hwoarang-san, and tell everyone else that I said thank you too. That was one of the best birthday presents I've ever gotten."

"Yes, it was," Jin complied before trying to move on, "Xiao-chan, do you think I can talk to you in private, please?"

Unsure of the reason or the subject, Xiaoyu unassumingly replied, "Um … sure."

Jin and Xiaoyu began to leave for a more quiet spot, but, before they could get very far, Hwoarang held Jin back, grabbing his arm.

"Wait a second, Kazama," he said, "I have to talk…"

In a slight hurry, Jin interrupted, saying, "Not right now, Hwoarang. I _really_ have to talk to Xiao-chan."

Thinking that was the end of it, Jin started to leave again, but Hwoarang held fast to Jin's arm; he wasn't going to let Jin get away that easily.

Questioning Jin's motives, Hwoarang inquired somewhat indignantly, "Come on; is it really that important?"

Without hesitation, Jin turned the grasp around, grabbing Hwoarang by the shirt and pulling him close while giving him an angered glare.

"Trust me; it's _very_ important," Jin growled at Hwoarang.

Hwoarang, a bit shaken by Jin's snap reaction, nonetheless persisted, "That look doesn't scare me, Kazama. What could possibly be that important?"

Backing up a little but still irritated, Jin carefully whispered so Xiaoyu couldn't hear, "I have to … **ask** her something."

Hwoarang was only more confused by this. What could Jin want to ask Xiaoyu that was so important that he would be on edge like that? As he studied Jin's attitude and demeanor, Hwoarang thought hard ... until it hit him suddenly and violently.

"Oh," Hwoarang said, finally realizing what Jin was talking about, "sorry about that, Kazama."

With that, Jin released Hwoarang, straightened his shirt as a pseudo-apology, and returned to Xiaoyu's side.

"What did you and Hwoarang talk about," She asked.

Quickly dismissing it, Jin simply replied, "It was nothing. Let's just get to a more quiet spot, okay?"

With that, Jin and Xiaoyu made their way out of the ballroom, leaving Hwoarang in stunned silence. Soon, Asuka and Lili, who had also seen them exit, approached Hwoarang about their whereabouts.

"Where are they going," Asuka asked.

Thinking quickly, Hwoarang responded, "I'm not sure , but I have an idea. And if I'm right, then we have some work to do … and fast."

---

Now far away from the noise, the crowd, and the music, Jin and Xiaoyu arrived out behind the mansion in the garden to a beautiful night with a bright moon and stars, not a cloud in the sky. After walking a ways into the garden, they came to rest on a stone bench.

Admiring the night sky, Xiaoyu doted, "The sky looks beautiful tonight, doesn't it, Jin-kun?"

"Yeah, but," Jin replied as he focused on Xiaoyu, "not nearly as much as a certain someone … and I'm looking at her."

Xiaoyu gave a beaming smile after that and started to blush as well; Jin was in rare form today she realized.

"Tonight has been amazing, Jin-kun." She said tenderly, "Thank you so much for everything."

Out of habit, Xiaoyu kissed Jin, lightly pressing her lips against his. Then, she remembered why they were outside in the first place.

Inquiring, Xiaoyu asked with genuinely peaked interest and a warm smile, "Oh, you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Well …yes," Jin shakily replied.

This was it, now or never. Jin had to stop for a moment to compose himself. He took several, subtle deep breaths to try to stop his racing heart and cool the fire in his chest. He gripped the legs of his pants to dry his hands and to stop his own legs from quaking. He closed his eyes to try to clear the noise in his mind and order his thoughts. Xiaoyu, ever attentive, easily noticed these little things, and, though she didn't know just what it meant, grew slightly concerned by then. Now, somewhat prepared and resolved to the fact that these signs wouldn't completely go away, Jin pushed forward.

With nervousness somewhat evident in his voice, Jin began, "Xiao-chan, I'm not sure how to say this… I've never really been good at this sort of thing, and … I'm not sure I can find the words. But … I have something to tell you."

Try as she might, Xiaoyu could not sense what Jin could want to tell her; she just wasn't sure what to expect. Nevertheless, Xiaoyu could tell it was important, and she didn't feel a need to dread it, so just went along with it.

Unassumingly, Xiaoyu kindly inquired, "Okay, Jin-kun. What is it?"

"Here we go; here goes nothing" Jin thought to himself. Taking one more breath and holding her hand affectionately in his, Jin expressed himself as the words came to him, "These past two years with you have been … some of the best of my life. You have made me … the happiest I've been … in a very long time, in years even. You've done … so much for me in this time, and … you've really changed my life. And I … I don't … want this to end. I want to do as much for you … as you've done for me. Xiao-chan, I … I love you and I know I want to be with you … _always_…"

At this point, Jin slowly slid off the bench, and dropped to one knee. Xiaoyu, in response, let out a surprised gasp, raising a hand to cover her now-open mouth, as Jin extracted the small-suede box from his pocket.

Shakily and nervous out of his mind, Jin let the rest out, "Ling Xiaoyu, Xiao-chan, will you … will you marry me?"

All Xiaoyu could do was stare at Jin and the gorgeous ring that seemed to be glowing in the night. Like a shot, Xiaoyu was rapidly overwhelmed by emotion. She wasn't sure whether to laugh, smile, or cry, but she knew one thing: she wasn't definitely speechless. Jin, having just laid himself out and noticing Xiaoyu's speechlessness, quickly began to panic even worse than before as he all could do was just freeze in the kneeling position he was in. Soon, however, Xiaoyu couldn't hold it in any longer; she laughed happily as she shed tears of bliss.

Completely overjoyed, Xiao answered through her tears, "Yes. Yes, I will, Jin-kun. A thousand times, Yes."

Now, Jin was fine, no signs of nervousness or apprehension to be found, although he was still slightly shaking; this however was a result of his now-perpetual excitement. Making it official, Jin easily slipped the ring onto Xiaoyu's ring finger, garnering another round of happy laughs and joyous tears from her. As Jin rose to his feet, Xiaoyu sprang up as well and tightly hugged him about his neck, Jin hugging her around her waist in response. Soon, both of their lips found their ways to each other as they locked in a very expressive and deeply passionate kiss that made Jin hold Xiaoyu even closer, and made Xiaoyu lightly grip Jin's hair, and the kiss remained locked for a while with neither wanting to part or for it to end. It was evident that this was one of those kisses, one that makes both parties weak in the knees, requires exploding fireworks when it's in the movies, and that both people seem to feel with every inch of their bodies, a kiss from heart to heart. After separating from fulfillment of the moment (and the need for oxygen), Jin and Xiaoyu were quickly caught off-guard by the sound of a loud cheer coming from inside the mansion.

"Gee, what has them so excited," Xiaoyu wondered aloud as she wiped some of her tears away.

"We'll find out later," Jin said, refocusing on the event at hand, "Right now though, all I'm thinking about is you. I was so worried you would say no. But, Xiao-chan … you … you said yes; I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't"

Xiaoyu, still a little teary-eyed, gazed amorously into Jin's eyes and responded with love, "Of course, I accepted; I wouldn't. This is the best present I've ever gotten; it's better than anything I could have ever hoped for. I love you so much.

This time, Jin smiled, and the two affectionately embraced once more. As a pair has tendency to do when sharing such a tender embrace, Jin and Xiaoyu gently rocked back and forth as they enjoyed just being close, completely awash in the rapture and passion of the moment.

"Let's go tell the others," Xiaoyu suggested happily after a while.

Agreeing, Jin replied, "Alright."

With that, Jin and Xiaoyu separated and, hand-in-hand, walked back to the mansion, but they were not expecting who was waiting for them inside. As soon as the couple came walking through the door, Jin and Xiaoyu were bombarded by cheers and applause; Right in the room leading into the mansion, the whole circle of friends was waiting for Jin and Xiaoyu. Everyone from Eddy to Anna, Hwoarang to Lili, and Lee to Asuka was clapping and cheering them; even Nina was smiling.

"Congratulations," the friends all said unison.

Quietly, Xiaoyu couldn't help but ask Jin, "How do they know?"

Jin, after a brief scan of the room, saw the reason and, pointing to a television in corner of the room, replied, "That's how."

On the television was a live camera feed of a certain spot in the garden … the spot Jin and Xiaoyu had just been in. Jin remembered that he had security cameras there, and obviously, someone had routed the feed to the television.

"Okay, who set this up," Jin asked.

Immediately, everyone pointed at Hwoarang, garnering a very surprised look from Jin. Hwoarang, definitely catching the implication, quickly responded.

"What," Hwoarang spoke out in defense of the notion, "Sure I had help, but … I do the wiring in my bike; is it that hard to believe that I can reroute a camera?

Jin started rubbing his forehead, a sign to those who know Jin of his irritation, and got a look on his face as if someone had force fed him lemons. It was understandable as what was a special moment was actually not as private as he'd hoped, not to mention he'd said some things that he probably only intended for Xiaoyu to hear. Soon, Jin covered his face with his free hand and his shoulders started bobbing up and down. No one knew what that meant.

Hwoarang, trying to quickly rectify the situation, said in an apologetic tone, "Calm down, Kazama. If it means anything, we couldn't get the sound working. We didn't hear anything you didn't want us to hear."

To everyone's surprise, Jin uncovered his mouth, and let out what was happening: … he was laughing; Jin was caught in fit of amused laughter. Everyone (except for Xiaoyu) was stunned by the thought of it. First, he shows he can dance, and now … Jin Kazama was actually … _laughing_. Jin couldn't help himself; he was too excited, too at ease, too overjoyed to be upset. As such, all he could do was laugh.

"Well," Jin said as his laughter but not his smile broke, "I guess you already know what we're about to tell you."

Xiaoyu, too delighted to hold it in, confirmed it anyway, "Jin-kun and I … are getting married."

Almost group collapsed upon the couple, the guys congratulating and giving friendly sentiments to Jin and the girls doing the same for Xiaoyu. But, through the whole scenario, Jin and Xiaoyu's hands remained interlocked, the hands that held coming toward the mansion never separating. It was a symbol of the union they shared and about to make official, an emblem of the bond in their hearts.

End Chapter

**Next Chapter: ** "_Oh, I have an idea, and I better hurry; they could be in there all day."_

_**A/N: **_**Alright, that was chapter one, chapter two is coming. Thank you for staying with me through this little tangent of mine, and I hope you enjoyed it. For those looking for more action, I promise that I will get to business in the next chapter. Thanks again, everyone, I'm glad to be back, and I hope you come back to see me again. Please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review. **


	2. Two more Years Later

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken_

_**A/N: **_** Hello again everyone. I hope you all had a good holiday full of joy and good fortune. Well, as promised, this chapter is going to make like Order Sol, and get down to business. I guess you could call this the beginning proper although the first chapter is canon. So, without further ado, we'll get started. And here … we … go. **

The Seventh Rave War Prelude

Two More Years Later…

"All reports are in, and the situation looks ideal. No major incidents or issues have arisen, and all minor occurrences have been resolved. All is at peace, sir."

"Very good, Lars," Jin spoke into his speaker phone to the reporting Lars Alexandersson, "You and your men are doing an excellent job; Keep it up."

"Sir," Lars exclaimed before the transmission ended with a CLICK!

The reports in, Jin once again, as he'd done all day in his office at the top of company headquarters, returned the focus to the papers on his desk, and went back to studying. Once more, Jin scanned the reports, stats, and numbers on the pages, taking mental notes and memorizing them in preparation for the yearly prospective meeting he was about to attend. Then, he realized something very important: … he was finished. There was nothing more to see or read. He had successfully gathered, understood, and memorized the business at hand. All he could do now … was wait.

Putting the papers down, Jin wondered what to do until the meeting was to take place. In truth, he didn't really want to go to the meeting, making time seemingly pass even slower in observance. As he glanced around his desk, he couldn't help but see the picture of him and Xiaoyu on their wedding day, both in their wedding attire, surrounded by family and friends, and unbelievably happy. At the moment, Jin wanted to see her, to at least speak with her, but he quickly dismissed that. He couldn't now; if he did, he knew he would disregard everything else and completely miss the meeting.

Trying to turn his focus away, Jin thought about what else he could. Almost immediately, he thought to talk to Hwoarang, and almost immediately after that, he threw that idea out of his mind as well. It was definitely wasn't the right time to talk to him. It was too soon after … the incident; Hwoarang was probably still reeling from it, still hurting from the sick, tragic impact it had on him. Not only that, but he probably also very busy with the horde of new responsibilities thrust upon because of this. Hwoarang wasn't an option.

Listlessly, Jin grabbed up the remote to his office television, and, with a quick press of the POWER button, switched it on. Immediately, the television opened to the evening news, and, in a strange occurrence, the lead report was on the company and Jin himself. As a dark-haired, glasses-adorned female news reporter came on screen, the report began:

"_It was four years ago this week that the then-named Mishima G Incorporated was formed, and the company's restoration efforts began. Over time, as the company has grown, so have their efforts and those efforts' impact. Now, four years later, the newly-renamed Kazama G Incorporated has not only succeeded in their rehabilitation plans, but they seem to have gone above and beyond everyone's wildest expectations. _

_Working in conjunction with most of the world's s top officials, KGI has manage, in addition to repairing all wartime damage and aiding all war torn nations to recovery, to even tackle some problems that existed before the wars that took place four years ago. Several disputes between rival nations have been quelled thanks in part to KGI mediation. Several nations struggling financially are now thriving through KGI's help to establish stable, secure economic systems. KGI's development of advance water purification facilities and extensive hunger relief effort have helped turn around numerous countries in need._

_These actions, so far, have been spearheaded by KGI owners and Co-CEOs Lee Chaolan and especially Jin Kazama, who initiated the merge in the beginning and has seemed to have the largest journey thus far. Some have praised Jin Kazama, calling his turnaround "astounding" and his actions to this point "humanitarian"; many however remain skeptical calling Jin Kazama's change of heart "too fantastic" and his efforts as "misleading" and "having a hidden agenda". Nevertheless, Jin Kazama has remained humble. When asked about his action, he merely said, 'I never really expected many people to trust or forgive me, but I have to make up for what I've done. I'm only doing what is right; I owe the world enough to try to make it better. What I'm doing is not a service; it's a payment of what is deserved. The world deserves for me to fix what I destroyed.'" _

At that moment, there was a brief, soft knock at the door, and Jin quickly switched the television off as he granted permission for the person to enter. Slowly, the door opened and closed, and afterwards there stood a beautiful young Chinese woman, dressed in a stylish, personally-tailored business suit, her raven-black hair tied into a high ponytail.

Jin hadn't seen this particular woman in a long time and, try as he might, he couldn't help but silently observe her from head to toe in admiration. She was wearing her hair longer than normal, as it hung down past her shoulders now. Her blouse and the jacket over it clung to her in the perfect way, just enough to allure without being illicit at all. Her skirt hung slightly above her knees, accenting her lithe, delicate legs. Quickly after realizing what he was doing, Jin stopped himself, tearing his eyes away, and began to stare past her at the door.

"Kazama-sama," her light, innocent voice let out, "your wife called… she wants to speak to you."

Jin, leaning back into his chair, replied intently, "I have a very important meeting this morning, so I can't talk long. What did she want to speak to me about?"

The young Chinese woman then relayed in a sympathetic yet serious tone, "She said she misses you a lot, and that she wishes to see you."

"… I miss her too …" Jin replied before turning his head down back towards his papers, "but work has been hectic lately, and I don't know when I can get back to her."

Not responding immediately, the young woman approached Jin's desk, turning the corner and halting next to Jin.

"She said that she needs you, and …" she said with particular emphasis, "_I _need you."

Jin started to respond to the not-so-subtle hint, but he eventually got a hold of himself and just continued looking at his papers, avoiding any eye contact between the two of them. The young woman knew it though; she knew he was dodging her advance. Just then, at as inopportune a time as possible, Jin's phone rang. Seemingly saved by the proverbial bell, Jin instinctively reached for his receiver, but she wasn't going to let him go that easy. Before Jin could answer, the young woman picked up the phone.

"I'm very sorry but Kazama-sama can't come to the phone right now," she answered the phone, "Please give a message to the receptionist. Thank you."

Plan A wasn't working for her. It was time for another course of action; she was going to be more direct. After hanging up the phone, the young woman placed Jin's papers down for him, making sure to catch his attention. She then slid forward, and sat on his desk right in front of him. He couldn't look away now; she had his attention.

Crossing her legs to signal she was going to be heard, the young woman reiterated, "I said I _need_ you."

Further driving her point and intention home, she snatched the band holding her hair up off, and, with a flip, released her hair, a visual attention-getter that … did what it was supposed to do: got more of Jin's attention.

Leaning forward, her voice taking on a … _different_ tone, she added, "I _really _need you."

Fully engaged in her now, Jin paused for a moment, taking it in. As he was absorbing it, a thought suddenly struck him: this wasn't the first time she'd done this. Granted, she'd only done it one other time, and that time wasn't as intense as this one, but now he remembered, and now he knew what was going on.

Understanding now, Jin calmly asked her, "You've been talking to Nina again, haven't you … Xiao-chan."

Sitting back up and reverting back to her normal voice, Xiaoyu replied self-critically, "Yes… Was the voice too much?"

"Just a little," Jin understated.

"Right," Xiaoyu began apologizing, "Sorry about that."

"Oh, don't get me wrong; it worked," Jin quickly added, hearing her tone and trying to assure her, "… Have you been practicing that?"

Slightly embarrassed by the notion, her face starting to turn red, Xiaoyu hesitantly admitted, "Umm … yeah."

Smiling warmly at his wife's attempt at getting his focus, Jin complimented her, "Well, you did very well. I actually thought you were someone else for a minute there."

Beginning to cheer up, Xiaoyu asked, "Really?"

"Yeah," Jin replied, "In fact, it kind of … scares me a little how well you did that now that I think about it. In any case, I heard you loud and clear."

Turning her attention back to her reason for doing it in the first place, Xiaoyu said with concern, "I know, but let's be serious now… Jin-kun, we haven't been together for more than a few minutes in a while. We've both been busy but you especially." Xiaoyu then looked into his eyes and gently placed her hand on his cheek as she continued, "I know you're working hard, and … I know it's been a little crazy lately, but … I really miss you, and I want to be with you, even if it's just for a little while."

Sympathetic to her point, Jin simple replied, "I understand, and I feel the same way."

Jin took a moment to think when another realization struck him, bringing another smile to his face. Not wasting any time, Jin put his spur-of-the-moment yet fortunate idea to good use.

"I tell you what, Xiao-chan," Jin relayed to an intrigued Xiaoyu, "I just got a very good report from Lars Alexandersson, and I'm expecting a good report in this meeting. After about 3 o'clock, we can spend the rest of the day together, no cell phones, no calls, no interruptions, just you and me. How does that sound?"

Xiaoyu reacted ecstatically, "Sounds perfect, Jin-kun, but … promise me."

"I promise," Jin said succinctly.

"Okay," Xiaoyu said before taking on a more tempting tone as she gently tapped her lips, "Now, really promise me."

Jin let out a small chuckle, recognizing her suggestion, and the two engaged in a brief, deep kiss, a physical promise from Jin to Xiaoyu. With the plan set, Jin slowly rose from his chair, ready to go to his meeting, but, once he got up … he couldn't move. It was too late; what he had been trying to avoid had happened. He knew once he saw Xiaoyu for an extended period, he wouldn't want to leave her, and here she was, sitting right in front of him with that signature smile of hers. Now, his brain was telling him he had to leave, but every other part of him didn't want to … and it wasn't listening anymore.

Xiaoyu couldn't help but notice Jin's strange behavior. He had gotten up, obviously to leave, but he wasn't moving. Looking at him, she could tell he was thinking about something, almost as if he were debating something in his head. Wondering what it could be, Xiaoyu looked at him intently, waiting to see what he would do. Finally, Jin, after trying to get himself to move, let out a resolved sigh as he decided what to do. There was nothing he could do; it was no use fighting it any longer.

"You know something …" Jin said, "that meeting can wait."

With that, Jin kissed Xiaoyu again and held it. Xiaoyu, though surprised at first, didn't fight it, and kissed back. In literally no time at all, the two were completely engaged in their kiss, lost in moment, not aware of anything else.

--

Her heart raced as it tried to keep up with the person moving, her legs pumped furiously, propelling her forward at high speed, in a decided rush, Asuka sprinted through KGI head quarters. She was looking Jin, the one whose meeting was minutes away and couldn't be found, but the problem with Asuka's search was that she wasn't looking at anything else especially around corners. BAM! At full speed, Asuka rounded a corner, and slammed right into an unsuspecting Miharu Hirano, knocking both to the floor and stopping Asuka dead in her tracks.

Jumping up to her feet, Asuka quickly apologized, "Oh no. I'm so sorry, Miharu-chan."

With Asuka's help, Miharu slowly got to her feet, replying, "It's all right, Asuka-chan. Where are you going in such a hurry anyway?

Asuka, remembering her rush, hurriedly explained, "I'm trying to find Jin-kun; he's going to be late for his meeting. Do you know where he is?"

"I'm not sure," Miharu answered as she contemplated Jin's location, ",but Xiao-chan was with him in his office a while ago; she redirected a call to because she said he couldn't come to the phone. What could he be doing?"

Recognizing in a hurry what that meant, Asuka said as she began to run again, "I have an idea, and, if I'm right … I'd better get going; those two could be in there all day."

Finally, after another round of sprinting, this time with direction, Asuka reached Jin's office, and tried to open the door; to no surprise, it was locked, but, fortunately, it wasn't soundproof. Trying to prove what she already knew, Asuka pressed her ear against the door, listening to what was going on in the room. From outside, one easily hear two people kissing and the sounds of them shuffling and moving against what sounded like Jin's desk, occasionally broken by the sound of a certain female's giggling. There was no time for this. Done spying, Asuka began pounding on the door, trying to get their attention.

"Alright, that's enough, you two" Asuka shouted into the door, "You have to come out of there!"

…

There was no response, but the sounds persisted.

Shouting again, Asuka persisted, "Come on, you two; break it up! You really have to stop _this time_!"

…

Again, there was no response.

Shouting one more time, Asuka persisted further, "Jin-kun, you know you have meeting in a few minutes!"

Simultaneously and immediately, both Jin and Xiaoyu shouted back, "… Cancel it!"

"I can't do that," Asuka exclaimed as her frustration began to set in, "Look, Jin-kun, don't make me break this door down. You know I will."

"… Alright, I'm coming," Jin reluctantly relented.

Inside the room, Jin let out a low, irritated growl as the call of responsibility came knocking. Reluctantly, Jin and Xiaoyu lifted themselves off the desk.

Xiaoyu, trying to calm him, peacefully assured him, "It's alright, Jin-kun; we'll be together later today. Go on to your meeting."

"Right," Jin said before moving on, "but hold that thought; we'll finish this."

"I can't wait," Xiaoyu replied with a smile.

Jin and Xiaoyu, as they started to depart, fixed themselves back up. Xiaoyu straightened hair and tied it back up. Both of them buttoned their shirts back up, straightened out as best as they could, and tucked them back in. Giving him a send-off, Xiaoyu gave Jin one more brief kiss on the lips, and Jin exited the office.

Jin then began heading to the meeting, Asuka by his side. The two walked down the hall in silence, neither really looking at each other. Secretly, Asuka seethed at the method and the effort needed to get him, and Jin noticed it, especially when he recognized how she sounded shouting through the door.

Unable to control himself, Jin playfully ribbed his cousin, "You know, you're starting to sound more like a mother more and more often, Asuka-chan."

Asuka, also noticing and not liking her words, snapped back, releasing all her tension, "Shut up! Don't remind me. You know I hate it when you guys make me talk like that."

Jin, trying to ease her, apologized, "I'm sorry. Xiao-chan and I haven't seen each other in a while and …"

Asuka, cutting him off, replied, "Excuses, excuses. You two are just a pair of _Usagis, _that's all."

"Come on; we're not that bad," Jin said with a laugh.

Asuka quickly came back, "Yes, you are; you aren't the one trying to break you two up."

Simply dismissing it as anger, Jin replied passively, "Yeah yeah yeah."

---

"**How did I end up here? How could this happen?**"

In an undisclosed location, deep within a Kazama G facility, in a dark room laid a comatose Kazuya Mishima, connected several machines and completely strapped to the bed he was on. This was his metaphoric resting place, his abstract prison, his tomb; this is where he'd laid for the better part of the past four years, bound in a chemical-induced coma. Enough was done to him physically to keep him alive as far as hygiene and nutrition, but that is all. His body was severely weakened by time and containment, his muscles broken down through advanced atrophy. This was Kazuya's sentence.

"**How could I have been bested? How could I have lost?**"

On time, as she did every day, Uma Nodachi, an attractive, classy woman in her early thirties and the supervising scientist, entered the room. Her heels clicked particularly loud against the floor in the relatively bare room as she began her daily routine of checking each of the monitor for any spike in trend.

"**I had them both! Victory was just within my reach … but those girls … those meddling, miserable, wretched girls got in the way and wrested Kazama from me!**"

Seemingly out of nowhere, Uma noticed all the readings on all the machines starting to significantly increase. This had happened before, but, while vastly rare at first, these spikes were getting more and more frequent as of late. Immediately, she readied herself for anything although she had no idea what was about to happen.

"**What's this? A break in the chemical barrier … after all this time? Finally…"**

A moment later, a furious chorus of beeps and warning signals rang out as all the readings began to sky rocket…

"**Yes, Just a little more!"**

At that moment, the vial containing the chemical suppression agent, which was plugged directly into his Intravenous, completely shattered, drawing considerable (and understandable) concern from Uma. Quickly, she pressed her 'Alert' button, signaling for help, and, with the turn of a key and the flip of the plastic protective cover, prepared the emergency evacuation button.

"**That's it! Rise, Kazuya Mishima!**"

Suddenly, Kazuya's eyes shot open, ablaze with fury. Uma completely froze in terror, as the newly-awakened man viciously struggled before breaking through his restraints, and sat straight up as he ripped the chords from his body. Slowly, Kazuya's eyes inched to the side toward Uma, whose hand slowed inched to the side toward the Emergency Evac button in response. Before she signal the button however, a moment too fast to see. Kazuya lunched from the bed, over the console, and grabbed Uma, firmly clasping his hand around her throat and slamming her into the wall behind her with the force he used.

Responding to the distress call, several Kazama G troops charged through the facility to the area with one troop in particular sprinting faster than the rest.

"What's into Tora-sama," asked one of the newer soldiers.

Another soldier quickly responded, "The distress call came from his wife, Uma."

After a moment of serious flight, the troops came bursting into the room to find Kazuya, holding himself up with one arm on the console, pinning Uma against the wall, choking her above his head with the other arm. While the troops around were frozen by the sight of Kazuya, Tora was only concerned with someone else. Through her pain, Uma spotted Tora, who immediately ripped off his helmet, in the room, and they desperately and in a trance reached for each other, their eyes meeting … for the last time.

A moment later, with a merciless twist and the gut-wrenchingly sick sound of a bone break, Kazuya broke her neck, and Uma was instantly gone, her outreached arm going limp. Tora's eyes filled with horror and shock, him absently dropping his helmet to the floor, as Kazuya let Uma's lifeless body fall to the floor. This was not time to stare in disbelief and astonishment though. Quickly, Kazuya turned his bloodlust to the troops. Thinking quickly, one of the troops noticed the exposed Emergency Evac button, and, taking out one of his knives and throwing it, quickly sounded the button. As the blaring alarm began sounding, all the troops, one grabbing Tora, ran off into the hall.

--

Sitting in his office, Lee was quickly surprised by the alarm, checked the floor model to see where it was coming from … and felt his stomach hit the floor when he saw it. It was from Kazuya's section. As he was taking a moment, stunned by the thought of it, Lee soon heard the chatter of the event over his radio … and got another shock when he heard the news of there already being one fatality.

"What?! No …" Lee absently said to himself before grabbing up his radio, "All units, this is Lee Chaolan! All units, fall back! Evacuate the building! I repeat! All troops, do not engage! Do not engage! Evacuate!"

Acknowledging the alarm, Lee jumped up and over his desk, and quickly ran out of the office.

--

His body stricken with atrophy but his legs seemingly taking the worst of it, Kazuya clumsily shambled through the facility, half trying to get out and half looking for someone else to punish. Eventually, he came across a computer and began typing into it, checking his standing in the company … only to find out he no longer had any. Lee had completely bought him out. His high status broken, his ideal situation undone, Kazuya grew even more enraged than before; in anger, Kazuya swung viciously and smashed the computer screen, reducing the monitor to a scattered array of electronic pieces.

Sprinting in search of an exit, Lee soon came upon an unmasked troop, in a heap on the floor.

"Tora-san Nodachi," Lee said in surprise, noticing who it was, "Why are you still here?"

Distractedly, Tora replied seemingly to no one, "He ... he killed her… I was there, and … I couldn't help her."

"Uma-san was the one killed," Lee said to himself in a daze before remembering just how much trouble they were still in, "I'm sorry, but there's no time for that now. We have to go now!"

Quickly, Lee lifted Tora to his feet, and both went running for an exit. But, escaping is never that easy. Soon, Lee and Tora came across a clumsily rampaging Kazuya at the end of the long hall. Now, Lee was the one to freeze. It was like seeing a ghost, the most wicked nightmare made flesh and bone. And, it wasn't long before Kazuya spotted them.

"Lee? Lee!!! Leeee," Kazuya furiously growled.

Somewhat shaken out the trance by the roar, Lee and Tora went sprinting for a glass door. Kazuya tired to give chase, but he couldn't even work his stricken legs up to a sprint, falling to the floor with a THUD! Reaching the door, Lee quickly got it open, but got a grim surprise when he started to run through the door: Tora wasn't behind him; he was just standing in the hall, staring in the direction of the corner Kazuya was around … and it wasn't hard to tell what he was thinking.

"Don't even think about it," Lee firmly stated to Tora.

Tora simply replied with resolution, not a shred of doubt in his voice, "I'm sorry, sir. I'm staying. But you must go … for the sake of your daught..."

Interrupting, Lee strongly returned, "And you have to come too! Think about your sons!"

Abandoning the walking all together, Kazuya burst his wings through his back, and began flying toward the corner Lee was around.

"Lee-sama," Tora said as shoved Lee through the door and slamming it shut, "please forgive my insubordination."

Jumping to his feet, Lee banged on the door as he shouted, "Tora-san! Tora-san!"

Ignoring Lee's call, Tora prepared to fight, brandishing his knife and taking out his gun from its holster.

"…This is for you, Uma-chan," Tora said with resolve.

Without another second's hesitation, Tora sprinted back down the hall and around the corner, out of Lee's sight. Lee, with much anxiety and silent terror, stood behind the door, waiting. BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Shots suddenly rang out through the halls, each with a corresponding bright flash of light from around that corner. Moments later, after an unbelievably tense silence, the knife flew backward and stuck into the adjacent wall, shortly followed by the gun, which seemed to implode upon hitting the wall. Lee cringed and felt his body go cold at the next sight: a sickeningly large splatter of blood from that hallway, staining the wall almost completely.

Lee stood stricken by the sight of it. Slowly, Kazuya, dragging Tora's now lifeless body, came slowly rounding the corner. For a split second, Lee and Kazuya's eyes met. If looks could kill, Lee would have burst into flames right there. Kazuya soon lifted Tora's body, half out of frustration and half trying to break the door, heaved it full force at the glass door. Forcing himself to move, Lee quickly turned away, and sprinted full speed in the other direction as the body crashed through the glass.

Quickly, Lee got his radio, warning everyone else and giving orders, "All units, all units, leave the premise immediately! All staff, personnel, and troops must leave the entire facility area. I repeat, evacuate the entire area!"

Eventually, after seemingly running forever, Lee emerged from the building.

"Lee-sama," a female voice immediately called out, causing him to snap in its direction.

Not far away was a waiting car, one of the female executives hanging out of the door and hurriedly waving him over. Lee quickly sprinted and jumped in the car, slamming the door behind him. Without another minutes' hesitation, the car peeled out like a bullet out of a gun, leaving the facility behind them.

Checking with his fellow executives in the car with him, Lee questioned, "What's our status? Did everyone make it out?"

One female executive reported, "Yes, sir … but we did have one fatality."

Remembering the sight he'd seen only minutes earlier, Lee dropped his head as he revealed, "No … we had two."

"Really," a male executive voiced the surprise of the other executives, "Do you know who they were, sir?"

Lee paused for a moment as he raised his head before dejectedly replying, "The fatalities were … Uma-san and Tora-san Nodachi."

"Those two?! They were the fatalities," another female executive reacted with surprise. Then, she remembered. "Don't they have two…" she said, unable to even finish the sentence.

"Yes … they did," Lee confirmed before somberly instructing, "Please … notify their family, and … make sure their boys are taken care of."

The three executives sadly nodded as they got their instructions. Silence held in the vehicle for several minutes out of respect. Lee then turned back to the reason for this: this was bad … and there was one person who needed to know more than Lee did.

"I have to make a call," Lee said to himself.

Back at the facility, Kazuya finally escaped, completely ripping a door off its hinges. Before he could walk vey far, Kazuya's atrophy-stricken legs completely gave out, again causing him to fall to the ground. Again, he fought to stand, but this time, his legs weren't responding at all. Kazuya lifted himself to his knees, and, out of a venomous mix of frustration, anger, and wrath, let out an earth-shaking, outrageous roar that resonated for miles.

---

Jin burst awake, eyes wide, his forehead covered with a cold sweat. In a flurry, his eyes darted around the dark, cool room, but soon he focused in on where he was. Fast asleep on top of him, her hair still tangled and mated against her head, was Xiaoyu; both were in bed, the only fabric on them being the sheets under them and comforter over them. Immediately, Jin was eased by the feeling of her against him, her silky hair against his shoulder and neck, her soft, velvety skin resting on his body. As he slowly relaxed again, Jin couldn't help but slowly recap their night together in his mind.

After work, they spent the day together, just catching up on everything. But, soon they both had the same thought; they still had to finish what they started. In what could only be described as a whirlwind of passion, as soon as they got home, they got physically involved, kissing, grabbing, and all that that entails, and, in the midst of it all, tore through the house until they ended up where they were now. In his reflection, he could still hear ringing in his ears Xiaoyu's moans and coos of pleasure, excitement, and ecstasy.

Slowly, Jin started doze, lulled back to sleep by his reverie, when he got a cruel and unexpected wake-up call. Completely out of nowhere, Jin got an intense pain in his shoulder, a speeding shot of torture that ran in both directions down to his elbow and up into his neck; it was all he could do to not scream. Despite that, Jin tried to endure, if for nothing else then for Xiaoyu. He didn't want to wake her up, not to mention she felt too good to want to move. However, soon he couldn't stand the piercing pain akin to being repeatedly stabbed with a white-hot knife that gripped his left arm, and he got up, deftly sliding from under her without waking her.

Slipping on his boxers, Jin hurried into his bathroom as the pain seemed to just get worst once on his feet. Flipping the light on, Jin took one glance at his shoulder, and was completely stunned by what he saw. He could just stare at it, half-hoping he would wake up from what would definitely qualify as a nightmare. This was not a dream however; this was reality… _It_ was back; it was back after four years. Suddenly, his trance was broken by a familiar sound, the buzzing of his phone. Quickly, Jin located his discarded pants, extracted his phone, and checked who was calling him at such a time.

"Lee-sama," Jin answered the phone.

On the other end, Lee spoke in a hurried fashion, "Jin-san, hello. We have a terrible problem…"

Before Lee could even get it out, Jin answered, "My father … He escaped just now, right?"

Dumbfounded and caught off guard, Lee stammered, "Wha… How did you…"

"I had a hint," Jin explained, "We'll talk about it in the morning, Lee-sama. I'll see you then."

With that, Jin hung up the phone, and, as he put it down, turned his attention back to what he was alarmed about, the hint he was talking about: his 'returning' scar, emblazoned on his shoulder and seemingly bleeding as if it were carved into his arm. Jin could only wonder its meaning, and found himself becoming worried. Why was it back? Why was it back now? What does it mean? And why would this mean for … Xiaoyu?

Jin then looked through the open door at his sleeping wife, and wonder further. What will happen to her? Was he a danger to her now? Could he actually … hurt her? There were too many questions. Slowly, Jin's mind drifted to thinking about her and what she meant to him. He just stared at her, sleeping like the angel she was, the gentle rain at the break of day, as her name says. Finally, too tired to think any further, Jin flipped the light switch as he went back to his bed, and slowly slid back into bed next to his wife. As soon as he settled, Xiaoyu in her sleep reached and grabbed him, bringing them close again. Jin, in response and out of habit, wrapped one arm around her shoulders. Soon, as all the thoughts and questions swirled and melded in his mind, Jin slowly fell back to sleep as he held Xiaoyu closer than he usually did, holding her more in a protective way, something he hadn't had to do in a while.

End Chapter

**Next Time: **_(laughs)__ "__That's funny. It's funny how you think you can just walk away."_

_**A/N:**_** Well, that's chapter two. I'm so sorry that it took me so long to get his one posted. I promise I'll do my best to never take this long again. Anyway, chapter 3 is coming. And just some side-notes: Somewhat obviously, the bold text in the chapter is the Devil speaking. 'Usagis' means 'rabbits', so you know what Asuka was saying. 'Uma' means 'Horse' and 'Tora' means 'Tiger', an ideal match in the Chinese Zodiac. Also, the characters for 'Xiaoyu' mean 'Dawn Rain', so that's what that was about. So, I'll get right to work on chapter 3. Please R&R and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	3. Storm Covered Joy

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken_

_**A/N: **_** Hello, all. I hoped you liked the second chapter, and now we're getting to the next chapter. I must warn you that there are some pretty big revelations, and many are in text form, so you'll have to pay attention or you might miss them. There are also some subtle hints in here about what's going on and where this is going, so please pay attention. I hope you enjoy it, and that I'm able to entertain you. And here … we … go:**

The Seventh Rave War Prelude

Storm-Covered Joy

_**Rising Concerns**_

Lili and Miharu hadn't seen Xiaoyu in nine days, nine days since her and Jin's tryst, and, while that wasn't unheard of for Lili, it was unheard and downright strange as far Miharu was concerned. Because of that, it was an unspeakable relief when Xiaoyu invited them to lunch at the mansion. As they walked up the path to the house, Xiaoyu was waiting for them, and almost immediately Lili and Miharu noticed something was different about her. Something was different about her body, particularly in … _upper_ areas. To their surprise, Xiaoyu's … well, _they_ seemed to have grown, not by a lot but enough to notice.

"Yo, Lili-chan, Miharu-chan," Xiaoyu excitedly shouted as she rushed forward and hugged them both, "I'm so happy to see you both."

Miharu happily responded as her friend released her and Lili, "It's nice to see you too, Xiao-chan, especially after not seeing for a while. Speaking of, is everything alright?"

The three of them made their way to the house as Xiaoyu replied, "Actually, I have been feeling … strange lately, but I'm mostly fine. How are you two doing?"

Lili kindly replied, "Personally, I'm just peachy. Miharu, how are you and your sweetheart doing? You two are going on two years now?"

"Oh, yes, it's about two years now. He and I are doing excellently; we're doing very well, but…" Miharu answered before taking on a serious tone as she admitted, "I'm more worried about the two of you … and _your_ loved ones."

Quick to answer, Xiaoyu replied, "Well, Jin-kun has been acting odd lately, but he seems well enough." She then paused as she was about to ask about a rather fragile situation, but ultimately voiced for both Miharu and herself, "Lili-chan … how is Hwoarang-san doing? We haven't seen him a lot; is he … alright?"

Finally, they got to a table, and they took seats. Lili quickly took on a dejected look when asked about Hwoarang.

"Oh, Hwoarang still a little down," Lili began with concern and slight sadness, "The funeral was months ago, but … Master Doo San meant a lot to Hwoarang, so Hwoarang still hasn't fully recovered from his passing… Not to mention, he's still taking care of the orphan boy Master Doo San left in his care."

Lili paused for a moment, but her manner seemed to rise when she continued, "On the bright side, he seems to be getting better: he's smiling more, he's making jokes again, and he just seems like he's becoming himself again. Also, the young boy, Kyou I think his name is, is doing very well. I think he actually be helping Hwoarang; I think Hwoarang might see some of himself in him. If nothing else the boy definitely take after Master Doo San; I mean, he's extremely disciplined and respectful especially for a six-year-old."

Xiaoyu gave gentle smile as she said, "Well, that's good to hear."

Lili, remembering something Xiaoyu said, then asked her a similar question, "Yes, but … what about Jin, Xiao? What did you mean 'he's been acting strangely'?"

Miharu added, "Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you about him. He's gotten this horrible cough lately, and looks sick to his stomach almost all the time. Is Jin-kun sick?"

Xiaoyu paused a moment, her visage and manner becoming worried as she recapped in her mind what she'd noticed over the past nine days.

Finally, her words together, Xiaoyu conveyed her troubles to her friends, "I haven't noticed a cough, but I think he hurt his shoulder. He's had it bandaged for the past week or so. He said he hurt himself exercising, but … that's not what's worrying me. You're both right, Miharu-chan, Lili-chan; Jin-kun has been acting strangely, and something is wrong.

"More than a week ago, Jin-kun out of nowhere just became … distant: he barely talks, and he doesn't really smile anymore. At first, I thought he was just going back to his old self, but I can tell not that that's not it. Every time I look at him, he just looks very uncomfortable … anxious, and … he seems to be thinking really hard about something almost all the time; he looks as if … as if he's really worried about something. He's also been doing strange things too: he's been saying he loves me a lot more, often out of nowhere … almost like he's reminding himself or reminding me, and he's been holding me tighter, close, and longer as if … as if he thinks he won't see again.

"I've asked him what's wrong several times, but he just tells me it's work-related or that it's something I shouldn't worry about. Every time, I tell him that whatever worries him worries me, but he still won't say anything."

"Wow," Lili reacted, "that does sound strange … and very serious."

"Yeah," Miharu added before asking, "What do you think he's worried about?"

Xiaoyu paused one more time, thinking about the possibilities. She had tried to come up with something before, but she couldn't come up with anything; it was nearly impossible with Jin not even addressing it.

"I … I don't know, but" Xiaoyu began, speaking what she did know, "… whatever it is, Jin-kun is really struggling with it; It's really troubling him, and it's starting to scare me."

Just then, a servant came up to the table, stopping next to Xiaoyu.

"Mrs. Kazama, your lunch is ready," the servant reported.

"Thank you," Xiaoyu replied, "Oh, and please prepare anything that my friends want."

"As you wish," the servant obediently said.

A moment later, the servant let out a loud whistle, a signal for lunch to be brought, and quickly took Lili and Miharu's request. Just as the first servant was leaving, a second servant came out, drawing attention to what he was bringing out: Xiaoyu's lunch. Placing in front of her before walking off, the second servant laid down a large plate with an odd assortment of food: collard greens, lasagna, curry rice, Peking rice, a half of a grapefruit, and a brownie. A moment later, the second servant brought three full glasses, one with water, one with soda, and the last with apple juice, and placed them next to the plate before walking off again. Lili and Miharu were placed in utter shock and couldn't begin to comprehend what they saw next.

Not only did Xiaoyu not seem at all surprised by this strange collection, but she gave a small, unspoken prayer and started eat it all. She started to eat it all … quickly, more attacking. She would pause occasionally to wipe her mouth … and to breathe, but would just go right back to it. In addition, she didn't eat one thing at a time, more just wandering around the plate, no pretensions, no favorites, and no discrimination. Neither Lili nor Miharu had seen Xiaoyu so ravenous before, as if she hadn't eaten in the nine days they saw her last.

"Umm, Xiao … you did say you were feeling strange, didn't you," Lili said in a stunned tone as Xiaoyu polished off the last of it and wiped her mouth one final time.

Realizing what she'd just done, Xiaoyu explained contritely, "Oh, I'm so sorry about that, Lili-chan, Miharu-chan. Yes, I have felt strange lately. It's one of the reasons we're eating here. I've just been so hungry lately, and it's never for the normal things I like."

"I'll say," Miharu added with astonishment and slight concern, "I've seen you eat that much _that quickly_, Xiao-chan."

"It's not just that," Xiaoyu further relayed, "Even though I've been eating more, _a lot more_, I've been much more tired, to the point to where I feel I have no energy. I've also been sick every day, violently sick at that, and it's almost always in the morning."

Hearing the symptoms but having no idea what it could be, Miharu voiced with unease for both her and Lili, "That's really weird, Xiao-chan. Are you sure you're not coming down with something?"

Xiaoyu thought for a moment inquiring, "I don't know. What can you get that makes you very tired, only makes you sick at certain time especially in the morning, and gives you strange cravings?"

---

_**The Devil's Comeuppance**_

All Jin could think about was the past nine days. In his training facility, Jin went through his normal regimen, trying to release some of his pent-up anxiety and possibly trying to 'train' it away. There was no significant change over nine days, but that didn't do much to quell Jin's concerns. One thing Jin didn't want was tell Xiaoyu, not yet and not until he knew what was going on. Suddenly, his scar began to ache, the only constant over this time.

Just like the last nine days, Jin was frozen by the immense, shooting, burning pain, but this time was different than normal. This one was worse than usual, longer than usual. The pain seemed to burn hotter, sting longer, and was much more crippling. Slowly, a new development emerged: the pain began to spread. Like a forest fire, the pain slowly wandered from his shoulders to his chest, building momentum and growing in intensity. Jin started trembling from the pain; it was incredible, unbelievable. Soon, Jin couldn't maintain himself and collapsed to the floor in a heap, clutching his chest in anguish.

--

Deep in the dense woodlands surrounding the mountains of Hokkaido, a loud, deep, persistent thumping sound could be heard, resonating all the way into the nearby residential areas. With each sound, the trees and seemingly the mountains themselves vibrated. Though many had theories about the source of these sounds, no one could have guessed the true origin was a single man named … Heihachi Mishima. Here, Heihachi lived, slept, and furiously trained for the past four years, disappearing from the fighting radar, slowly elevating his already steep power level. With each of his strikes now, his power pulsed with great potency, shaking the area around him every time.

In the middle of his regular training routine, Heihachi, traversing the forest, was again plagued the same thoughts that drove him to seclusion. How could I have let what is mine slip through the cracks? How could I lose? How could I lose … to Kazuya? If I ever see him again, I'll…

At the moment, Kazuya flew overhead. His body still greatly damaged, the only practical way for Kazuya to travel was by flight, not that he was actually going anywhere. Flying aimlessly for what seemed like days, Kazuya needed to rest, hovering deep into the cover of the woodland, and, after retracting his wings, collapsed upon landing, his legs still stiff. Well use to it by now, Kazuya slowly pulled himself up, and began to walk on still slightly shaky legs, but he wasn't done falling down yet. Not far, he slipped down a steep ravine, sending him tumbling down a hill.

Heihachi stopped when he heard, an odd noise unlike anything he'd ever heard before. Cautiously, Heihachi steeled himself, readying for a fight, as the sound slowly got louder and louder. Finally, when the sound stopped, he recognized that something had come to a halt behind him, and quickly spun around, but he wasn't expecting to see what he did. Right in front of him was Kazuya, laying face-down on the ground in a heap.

"Ka … Kazuya," Heihachi expressed in the shock and surprise of seeing him after so much time.

Despite Heihachi's call, Kazuya was completely unresponsive. Quickly, however, Heihachi's shock went away, and he easily saw the opportunity in it. He couldn't believe his luck. Now he could get revenge, retribution for the event that haunted him for the past four years. Slowly, Heihachi began to approach, but came to a stop when Kazuya came to shortly thereafter. Kazuya slowly rose to his feet, and immediately his eyes fell on Heihachi.

"Well, Heihachi," Kazuya began in an annoyed voice, "If you're not the last person I wanted to see…"

Heihachi quickly shot back, "I could say the same about you, Kazuya. Why are you here in my training grounds?"

"Believe me," Kazuya said as he turned to leave, "I don't want to be here. That's why I'm leaving."

Heihachi let out low, rumbling laugh, and said, "That's funny. It's funny how you think you can just walk away."

"Hmm," Kazuya said, stopping to hear.

"You and I have unfinished business, Kazuya," Heihachi said, "Did you really think I would just forget losing to you that easily?"

Kazuya paused for a moment; he didn't want to get into an encounter, especially not in his current state. However, Kazuya soon thought that maybe a fight wasn't a bad idea; Kazuya soon concluded that an encounter might shake off the rust in his body. Desperate to get back to himself, Kazuya made a decision.

"Okay, Heihachi," Kazuya said as he turned back around, "We are split in our rivalry after all."

Heihachi shot back, "Not for long! You'll never defeat me at my new level!"

Heihachi immediately went into his 'Raijin' stance, stomping into the ground, and began showing off his power. His body became covered in a thick, bluish aura as a mass of blue lightning began crackling and rolling off and around his body. The forest around him shook and bent backward at the outpour of power, illuminated by the light coming from him. Almost in response to that power, Kazuya felt his own power well up inside of him, and begin to surge. Not holding anything back, Kazuya began showing off his power as well; his body became covered in a similar red aura accompanied by his own mass of red lightning that scattered throughout the area.

Now, the talking was finished, and the fight was going to start. Finally, Kazuya slower than Heihachi, the two furiously ran toward each other, the earth practically shaking from their power…

--

Jin, completely ravaged with pain at this, could no longer hold it in, and began screaming in torture. Soon, his voice caught within himself as his mind went blank as his body began convulsing. Hearing his screams, several troops and facility staff rushed into the room to the horrifying sight of him seizing, his head beginning to tap on the floor. Immediately, they rushed toward him, held his head to keep him giving himself head trauma, and called for the doctor. One staff member made one more call.

"Asuka-sama," the staff member hurriedly spoke into her phone, "Jin-sama is in trouble and he needs your help."

Asuka, hearing the concern over the phone, inquired, "Trouble? What kind of trouble?"

Hastily, the staff member explained, "Kazama-sama seems to be going into shock; we're doing all we can, but we need more assistance. We've already contacted the doctor, but we think he needs a family member with him, so please hurry."

Sprinting in that direction, Asuka exclaimed into the phone, "I'm on my way!"

Asuka, in full sprint, made a call to the other person who needed to know, Xiaoyu, who wasn't in such good condition either. In her room, lying in her bed, Xiaoyu laid in a half-nauseous, half-sleep daze. She recognized this as the illness she'd been suffering from in the recent days, but this one was not at the regular time and it was much worse than normal. The illness hit her right after lunch, and quickly got so bad that she had to cut her meeting with Lili and Miharu short. Half-asleep, Xiaoyu tried to rest in the hope that she could just outlast the wave of sickness within her. Then, Asuka called.

"A-Asuka," Xiaoyu weakly answered the phone.

Asuka hurriedly relayed the situation, "Xiao-chan, Jin-kun is in big trouble. He's really needs you."

Her voice weak and shaky, Xiaoyu asked with concern, "Wha … what's wrong … with Jin-kun?"

Now hearing the pain in Xiaoyu's voice, Asuka asked with apprehension for both of them, "Xiao-chan … are you alright?

Xiaoyu, more concerned with Jin's health than her own, struggled forward, "No, I'm … I'm alright. Where is Jin-kun?"

"He's in the training facility," Asuka hurriedly answered, "Please hurry if you can."

With that, Asuka hung up the phone. Xiaoyu, her body weak, her stomach doing cartwheels and flips inside her, fought her way to her feet. Struggling to compose herself, she slowly made her way through her door, and leaned against the door. She could barely stand from the combination of the sickness and the lack of energy, but the thought of staying behind never crossed her mind. Jin was in trouble, she'd always been there for him until then, and she wasn't about to stop now. With that in mind and with a deep breath, Xiaoyu forced herself into a sprint, running toward Jin.

Back at the training facility, Jin's condition went from bad to scarily worse. As the troops and facility staff were trying the best they could to help while waiting for the doctor, Jin suddenly stop moving, growing eerily still. The room went silent for a moment as each of them began to think the same thing; had Jin actually… Then, Jin's eyes slowly opened in a very eerie manner; they rolled within his head until they came into focus, as if his eyes rolled into the back of his head … in reverse. Quickly, his eyes took on a creepy look as they wandered to the personnel around him. Suddenly, with a single powerful burst, Jin knocked everyone around him away as he shot to his feet, and stumbled out of the room.

As he aimlessly stumbles through the facility in a fog, Jin felt a familiar presence well up within himself, a dark, sinister, evil existence, and, not a moment after it showed itself, it began to seize him. The Devil within Jin was back. Quickly and fiercely, Jin began denying the evil inside, and began to fight it back, resisting with desperate and intense strength. Slowly, through the struggle, Jin felt his canine teeth and fingernails sharpen and grow to form claws and fangs.

She was running through the facility in the midst of a sickness haze, too ill to even call out for Jin, but Xiaoyu didn't stop. She kept moving, kept her legs moving, and kept herself moving toward him. Soon, however, a strong feeling hit her, the feeling of a sudden burst approaching. Not able to shake it, Xiaoyu quickly found a nearby trashcan. Not a moment after she bent over it, her whole body locked up as her stomach began to turn itself inside out.

Jin, still struggling within himself, heard an odd noise and began to investigate its source. Soon, he recognized it was coming from a nearby hallway. Finally, after a few moments of near-crippling torture, the wave passed, and Xiaoyu nearly collapsed as her body finally relaxed. Fortunately, there was a nearby shelf filled empty water bottles; this was training facility. Grabbing one, she began washing her mouth out.

In a pseudo-trance at this point, Jin came around the corner into the hallway where the sound was coming from, and, using the distraction to its advantage, the devil inside managed to wrest enough control of Jin's body, and immediately began barreling toward this unrecognized woman. Xiaoyu, her haze and weakness only worsening after her fit of painful release, didn't hear him at all, and after washing the acidic taste out of her mouth with mild success, threw the water bottle away. She then turned around only to see Jin running full speed toward her, quickly becoming gripped with fear and surprise.

Midway down the hall, Jin quickly recognized the woman was Xiaoyu, and that was the last straw. Without a moment's hesitation, Jin wrested primary control of himself back, and slammed on the brakes, beginning to slide to a halt on the slick floor. Before he came to a complete stop right in front of Xiaoyu, Jin had full control of himself once again. Xiaoyu looked into Jin's eyes, and knew he was alright now; now they were at peace … but not for long.

An instant later, Xiaoyu found her starting to fade away, the room beginning to spin before her eyes and her body continuing to grow weaker. Jin quickly realized that Xiaoyu clearly wasn't well, her face and hair drenched with sweat, her body decidedly wobbly and unstable, and her vision becoming unfocused and waning, making her look dizzy. Xiaoyu felt everything go black, and she passed out. As soon as he saw her eyes close, Jin cradled her, catching her before she had a chance to fall.

"Xiao-chan," Jin called, growing more and more worried with each millisecond, "Xiao-chan!?"

Not wanting to force her to stand, Jin lowered himself to the floor, her in his arms, making sure to support her head. Frantically, he began looking all around him. Not a person in sight.

"Hold on, Xiao-chan; just hold on. We're gonna get you some help, okay," Jin anxiously said as he wiped the sweat away from her face, "What's … what's happening to you, Xiao-chan?"

Fortunately, at that moment, Asuka, the doctor, and several orderlies came rushing around the corner. Immediately, they saw Jin and Xiaoyu, and promptly ran up to them.

"Jin-kun, are you alright," Asuka quickly asked.

Jin, in a hurried, anxious rush of words, rapidly replied, "I'm fine. Listen, Xiao-chan is really sick, and she needs help now."

The doctor, still going off the information he was given, relayed, "Kazama-sama, we still have to check …"

"I said I'm fine," Jin interrupted with anger borne of unease, "Now, take care of my wife, please!"

The doctor and the orderlies couldn't help but be shocked. They were told Jin was convulsing on the floor, but here he was, go ways away from where he was and obviously well.

Snapping them out of their astonishment, Asuka, seeing how bad Xiaoyu's situation was, snapped at them, "Well, you heard him!"

"Right," the doctor replied to the hint.

With that, Jin lifted Xiaoyu on to the gurney, and they all go sprinting to a waiting ambulance, which rushed Xiaoyu to the hospital with Asuka and Jin at her side.

--

A whole section of the forest had been leveled, trees and splinters littering the ground. Trails of clashing and mixing red and blue lightning still lingered, dancing from place to place. Small amounts of smoke rose from several piles of wood. In the midst of this carnage was the cause: Heihachi and Kazuya, both breathing heavily, neither breaking stance, engaged in an intense standoff after a heated battle.

Taking the moment, Kazuya assessed himself, his body, and how it felt. His assumption had paid off … to a certain degree. Some of the atrophy had worn off, but not a lot. Nevertheless, he felt better than he did before the fight. Still, he knew he might not get better results after anymore prolonged fighting. Seeing no more use fighting, Kazuya decided not to expend anymore energy.

"Heihachi, I see you've made good use of these past four years," Kazuya said as he broke stance and stood upright again, "But that's enough for right now."

"Heh, so you're surrendering," Heihachi shot back.

Kazuya let out a mocking laugh and replied, "Of course not, you old fool. I'm merely postponing our encounter. Make no mistake about it; we will finish this … but not now."

Saying his piece, Kazuya spread his wings and took flight. As he watched Kazuya fly away, Heihachi, though he wanted to continue the fight, realized the benefit. The fight was a true gauge of his power and how well his training had gone. Though it was four years later, he could still go blow-for-blow, and even get the upper hand on Kazuya. Heihachi almost shook when he thought of what would have happened had he _not_ held himself back.

"_I'll get you yet, Kazuya_," Heihachi thought to himself as a smile crept onto his face.

As he flew off, Kazuya saw additional benefit in the fight. He'd seen just what Heihachi was doing and how he was progressing. He knew he would use this later to his advantage. He also got a glimpse of Heihachi's strength after all this time. He almost shook when he thought of fighting at full strength against Heihachi.

"_If that's your power level, Heihachi_," Kazuya thought to himself as a smile crept to his face, "_then, when I fully healed, you'll be the first I take out."_

---

_**Joy in the Midst **_

Jin and Asuka anxiously waited outside of the hospital room, both silent, both praying. Jin thought had a lot more internal turmoil. All he could think about was what could have happened back at the facility. He couldn't help but ponder … worry … dread what he was about to do under the evil influence. All he thought about was that he could have … he almost … he couldn't begin to imagine what would have happened or what he would have lost, nor did he want to.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, a female nurse with an odd smile adorning her face emerged to two eager and concerned cousins.

The nurse then updated them, "Jin Kazama-sama, I have some bad news, some good news, and some very good news."

Not understanding what it could be, Jin asked, "What's the bad news?"

The nurse simply replied, "The bad news is … we can't treat what's ailing your wife, not yet anyway."

Growing worried, Asuka asked, "Well, what's the good news."

"Well, we know why your wife fainted; it was from overexertion," the nurse explained, "She was dehydrated, physically weakened, and feeling ill. The good news is we know exactly why she had all these conditions."

"Yet, you can't treat her," Jin said only becoming more worried and confused, "That doesn't sound too good. Oaky, what's the really good news."

The nurse lit up at that question , and answered with a large, almost giddy smile, " Well, the cause of all this … is actually the really good news. But I think you'll want to hear it from your wife."

Really confused now, Jin and Asuka exchanged looks before Asuka motioned for Jin to find out for sure what was going on. Not sure what to expect, Jin slowly entered the room to find a smiling, pleasant-looking Xiaoyu sitting up in bed. Taking a deep breath, Jin walked over and sat next to her.

"Yo," she happily greeted him.

"Hey," he greeted her before continuing cautiously, "The nurse said … you have good news."

"Yes," she said with calm rapture as she took his hand, "Jin-kun, I know we weren't expecting this, and … it's still really early, but … Jin-kun, _I'm pregnant_."

That statement and the realization hit Jin like a bus; all he could do was lean against the back of his chair in seeming shock. Then, he became hit by a storm of emotions: nervousness … happiness … worry … excitement … joy. Suddenly, his shoulder started to hurt, and not just sting but kill. Right then, there was an ungodly shot of pain through his arm, so severe and so instant that seemed like his scar was making sure he remembered it was there. Xiaoyu started to grow concerned; Jin had been silent for a moment when she thought he'd be excited.

"J-Jin-kun," Xiaoyu anxiously called.

Hearing her voice, Jin realized what he should be doing. This wasn't time to worry or be uncertain. Knowing so, Jin decided to ignore the pain in his shoulder, and, by extension, the nagging questions he had about himself. He was going to be a _father_, something he'd never thought he would be. For his and Xiaoyu's sake, he would be happy, and enjoy this moment.

"You're really pregnant," Jin asked.

Xiaoyu responded with a simple nod and a smile.

"That's great," Jin said as he shed a smile, "I can't wait, Xiao-chan."

Xiaoyu lit up as she ecstatically embraced her husband, Jin embraced her in return, and they share a kiss, celebrating the news. When they finally separated, Jin rested a hand over Xiaoyu's belly, wondering about who was developing there. Despite everything that had happened recently, Jin was overjoyed.

End Chapter

**Next time: **_"This is it. I have to find out what's happening to me … and soon."_

_**A/N: **_**Alright, that's chapter 3; chapter 4 is coming soon. I probably won't make my deadline, but I promised that I'll get done what I can get done. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you come see me again. Please R&R and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	4. The Darkest Day

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken_

_**A/N: **_** Hello, everyone. I hope you like the story so far, and, if this is where you're starting, then this is a good place to start. Just so you know, in the first section, the bold text is of course The Devil. I have to warn you: this is the longest chapter of the story, so there is some reading to be done. Also, if you are tenderhearted, then you may want prepare yourself; a lot of this chapter may hurt. There are some pretty heavy and sad moments in this one, and you should know. I hope I can do it justice, and I'll do my best to do so. Now, let's get to it. And here … we … go:**

The Seventh Rave Ware Prelude

The Darkest Day

_**The Greatest Nightmare**_

"**Ha ha ha hahaha ha ha ha oh hee hee aha ha ha! Long time, no see. How long has it been Jin Kazama? Four years now?"**

Jin reacted with surprise at the familiar voice, shouting back at it into the darkness.

"Y-You… How did you…"

"**Once a devil, always a devil. You called me back is how. I'm here because you want me to be."**

"You're lying; that's impossible! I couldn't! I wouldn't!"

"**Oh really? That's not what your mark says. It's calling me loud and clear."**

"This mark … has brought me nothing but pain! I don't belong to this mark. You have no right to be here!"

"**Oh but I do, Jin … and I arrived just in time."**

"What are you talking about?!"

"**Just imagine it for a moment. Running around free in the world … another devil … another ****little**** devil."**

"You … you wouldn't dare!"

"**You underestimate me, Kazama! No matter what you do, I'm still in your blood, Jin, and no amount of that … 'power' from you … those girls … or anyone else can change that."**

"You're wrong! Just like you are in my blood, that power runs through my veins as well …. And it's stronger than you'll ever be!"

"… **Maybe so. ****You**** may be mighty enough to deny me, but … the child won't be."**

"Shut up! If you ever go for my child, I'll tear you to shreds!!!"

"**And risk the child's life as well? I think not! The child will still be too weak to defy me, no matter what you or your precious wife do."**

…

"…"

"**What's wrong, Jin Kazama? Feeling guilty? Depressed? Saddened that the ones you hold dear will still fall into my grasp? Well, I have good news for you… There is ****one**** way I may be appeased, a way to save your family."**

Jin, enraged and yet rendered helpless by the seemingly desperate situation, paused for a moment, and listened intently to the next part.

He asked with aggression, "… Which is?"

"**Give yourself to me once more. Resubmit to me … and relinquish your soul to who it rightfully belongs."**

"… Of course. Now, I see… I see it so clearly now."

"**Yes, that's right."**

"Now, I see … right through your lies … and your hollow attempt to regain control of me."

"**Wha … What?"**

"I can sense it now. Your strength here … inside my soul … it's pathetic! Despite your words, you really don't have any power here."

"**H-How… How did you…"**

"Never again! You will never control me again! You will never have my family! Your foul curse ends with me! At my hands!"

The power of the Angel quickly began furiously coursing through Jin, and started attacking Devil.

"**GAH! What power! What incredible power! It … It burns!!!"**

"I'm not just gonna cast you out this time; I will destroy you! With this power, the power of the Kazama, of my mother, of my cousin, and of me, I'm wiping you out … for my wife, for my child! Now … Be gone … forever!!!"

His power at full strength and at the ready, Jin stepped forward, and unleashed his attack.

"**Ugh … Kyaah! GYOOOAH!" **

--

Jin suddenly burst awake, Xiaoyu peacefully sleeping next him. Still reeling from his nightmarish vision, Jin slid out of bed, trying to get a bearing on everything, when he was struck again with pain, but this time was different; suddenly, Jin was gripped by intense pain in his chest and began to viciously cough. Soon, it was all too much, and Jin collapsed to the floor, one hand over his mouth, trying to hold back the coughing and quiet the sound, and the other clutching at his chest. Right where his heart was, Jin felt like his chest was fire and as if it was imploding in on itself, the burning growing more and more intense with each wrenching cough. After a while, it seemed like the fit would never end, and the pain was much worse than usual, so much so that he almost passed out several times.

Finally, once the tantrum stopped, Jin could only writhe in pain on the floor as he assessed himself. The pain yet lingered in his upper body, but his arm was unaffected. Slowly feeling his shoulder, Jin ran his hand along the bandage and … the mark was gone.

As the pain subsided, Jin ran through everything in his mind, "I did it. _He's_ gone for good this time. I can feel it … but … the pain … it's still here … and it's much worse now. Now … now it's in my chest."

Jin then ripped off the bandage on his arm, it being no longer needed, and slowly rose to his feet, the last remnant of his previous fit now gone. At that moment, Jin noticed Xiaoyu wasn't sleeping so peacefully anymore; she was shuffling uncomfortably, moving this way and that in vain. Jin knew that movement, and quickly noticed the time.

It was no use; there was no use ignoring it. Xiaoyu slowly opened her eyes as the overwhelming feeling of nausea gripped her belly and stomach, and she sat up, trying to hold it back. But it wasn't going to work; this was going to happen no matter what she did. Quickly, Xiaoyu got out of bed, and hurried to the bathroom.

Jin, well aware of the situation, quickly followed after her. Once inside, Xiaoyu got in position for the wave that was coming, and Jin took his position, holding her hair. A moment later without hesitation, the torrent began right on time; this was the nightly awakening that happened about the same time every night. At this point, Jin and Xiaoyu had it down to a system, the whole occurrence becoming routine over the two months so far into Xiaoyu's pregnancy. On cue, as he'd done times before, Jin freed one hand, grabbed a small cup out of the cabinet, and filled it with water from the sink. Soon, the wave stopped and, Jin handed it to her, Xiaoyu using it to wash her mouth out.

With that finally finished with a quick flush, Xiaoyu cleaned herself up with Jin's assistance, and they both went back to bed. It wasn't before long Xiaoyu fell fast asleep again. Jin just looked at his wife, still baffled at how she did it even after seeing her do it night after night. One moment, she was heaving in anguish, violently ill; then, the next moment, she was sleeping peacefully, a postcard for serenity. Just by looking at her, if you didn't know what went on, you couldn't have guessed it.

Nevertheless, Jin laid awake. As displayed by what just happened, he couldn't ignore this problem anymore. He couldn't shake what was going on. Even in sight of his recent triumph, he still couldn't ease himself. He still felt something was wrong, and, in many ways, he felt even worse. The pain he felt, the sick outburst that gripped him felt unreal, even more vicious and unbearable than ever before. For the first time, a very serious thought crossed his mind. He knew he couldn't figure this out on his own; he needed outside help, if not for himself, than for Xiaoyu.

Finally, Jin resolved in his mind, "That's it. I have to find out what's happening to me … and soon. I need answers; I need to know … that I'll be here for her."

---

_**Grim Truth Learned **_

Everything had been relatively calm for Zafina after the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6. Having done her part in putting an end to the threat to mankind, she returned home and to her astrology. Much more fortunately, her bad omens and premonitions of doom ceased.

On this day, Zafina got a visit from an acquaintance she'd made (and had to defeat) during the tournament: Julia Chang. Julia had also reached a time of peace in her life. With the threat of the woman's prophecy averted and the effects of war essentially gone, Julia and her benefactor began implementing the Forest Rejuvenation program with great success. The success was so great that Julia was tapped several times to help research for other restoration efforts. As of late, Julia found herself questioning the outlook of things around the world, and so she traveled the seek advice from Zafina. They were just finishing their meeting.

"So, the prophecy … was broken," Julia asked as final confirmation, "It can never come to pass?"

Zafina simply explained, "Exactly. One 'evil star' has passed, and therefore the prophecy is now void."

At that moment, the chime of a small set of bells rang out, signaling someone had entered and was now waiting. Taking that as a cue, Julia slowly rose to leave, Zafina still seated to see the next person.

"Well, I definitely don't want to deny anyone your help," Julia said as she made her way out, "Thank you for seeing me, Zafina; I'll talk to you later."

"I look forward to it," Zafina replied with a smirk.

Julia exited the back room to find none other than Jin Kazama, looking about the place as he waited. Immediately, Julia noticed something was … _off_ about Jin; he didn't look the same as when she'd seen him last . Julia wasn't sure why or what it was, but Jin looked different.

Getting his attention, Julia cordially greeted, "Mr. Kazama."

Jin, turning around, replied, "Ms. Chang… I trust your reforestation program is going smoothly."

"Very much so; thank you," Julia responded before stating, "And I trust that my research for your restoration efforts came in handy."

Jin nodded as he confirmed, "Yes; it was a very large help. Thank you once again for your effort."

Julia gave only a smile in reply as she moved on, asking out of curiosity, "You're here to see Madame Zafina; may I ask why?"

Hesitant to explain the whole thing, Jin only divulged, "I have some … _concerns _that only Madame Zafina can ease."

Julia, realizing Jin's reluctance, merely replied, "Oh… Well then, I wish you the best in your endeavors, Mr. Kazama. Goodbye."

As Julia walked past him and exited, Jin returned, "And you the same."

With that, Jin entered the back room to a waiting Zafina.

"Mr. Kazama," Zafina greeted him, "As strange as it is, I am surprised to see you here. What brings you to seek my help."

Jin explained, "I seek your spiritual knowledge and awareness. I'm feeling strange effects lately, some problems physically."

"Hmm. Then, I suggest you see a physician," Zafina said with slight sarcasm.

"It's not that kind of problem," Jin further clarified, "It's deeper than that; I think it's caused by something else, something I haven't encountered … in four years."

Zafina let out a pensive sigh as she looked away, thinking about it. She knew what he was talking about, but she was sure what problems it would cause Jin. Despite her calm expression, Zafina couldn't help but feel a chill down her back to the prospect of Jin returning to his form from the last tournament. Finally, she decided on a plan of action.

"I'll do what I can, but I'll have to see where the problem is coming from," Zafina explained, exercising her plan, "I'll have to give you a soul examination, a complete analysis of all the channels of you spirit."

Slightly confused, Jin asked in search of a comparison, "You mean … like a CAT scan."

"Something like that," Zafina replied, "Now, I need you to lie here while I prepare."

Zafina then gestured Jin toward an adorned mat surrounded by pillows and with a brilliant woven pattern running throughout it, and, doing as he was told, Jin came to rest on it. Out of habit, Zafina made preparations for the process. She began lighting the candles and incense placed around the room. Finally, she adorned herself with a headdress necessary for the ritual. Jin, not accustomed to it all and watching Zafina's lengthy movement, had a strange feeling he needed to do something as well.

With slight confusion over the customs, Jin asked curiously, "Do I have … take off my shoes or something?"

Zafina chuckled slightly at Jin's failed attempt to understand, and explained, "No, Mr. Kazama. Your body is merely a vessel, a physical manifestation. Your spirit is and can be examined independent of your body; the clothes you wear are not a factor."

Now, with her arrangements made, Zafina finally took position, sitting cross-legged beside the prone Jin, and started.

"Now, Mr. Kazama," Zafina began.

Jin then insisted, "Please. Jin is fine."

"Alright," Zafina conceded as she gave him instructed, "Jin, I need you to relax and to clear your mind. Close your eyes and take deep breaths. And always remain calm."

Jin complied with her instructions with a silent nod and did as she told him. Zafina then placed her hand above Jin's forehead and slowly slipped into a trance as she examined the inner workings of Jin's spirit. As was the case when she did this rare ritual, Zafina felt as she were in flight as she traversed the various channels and tunnels. Before long, she made a discovery.

"I see something," Zafina relayed to Jin.

Jin eagerly asked in return, "What is it?"

Zafina, trying to describe it, explained, "It's like … a beacon in a heavy fog, like … a smile in a dense rainfall. Jin … did something very special happen recently."

"Yes," Jin confirmed, "my wife is pregnant."

"Ah, you're expecting a child," Zafina repeated aloud.

Explaining further, Jin revealed, "Actually … we found a little while ago that we're expecting … _children_."

Zafina then cordially offered, "Oh, then congratulations. You must be ecstatic."

"… Yes, I am," Jin said with uncertainty in his voice.

Picking up on the concern in his reply, Zafina inquired, "Exactly as I thought. What I sense is 'Joy-in-the-midst-of-turmoil'. This brought you here today, didn't it? This is why you seek guidance … and help?"

"Yes," Jin answered succinctly, "And if possible, I want to know if I have anything to worry about."

"Of course," Zafina agreed as she went back to searching.

Diving back into her trance, Zafina continued to look, this time going deeper, and again, before long, she found something … but she was not at all prepared for what she saw. In a 'side' of Jin, she found a thick, pronounced state of ruin, a large area looking as if it were devastated by fire, and, as if this condition weren't bad enough, it was spreading like a slow-moving forest fire gradually engulfing a forest. She had never seen anything like this before. This wasn't an isolated problem; this was a mass deterioration, a slow immolation.

Immediately, Zafina broke the trance, in shock over what she witnessed. Her eyes shot open, and, though she tried to stop, she couldn't stop her slightly trembling hands . Zafina, needing to move, unable to hold the emotion inside, quickly got up from her seated position. Jin heard her get up and move around, and, unaware of what was going on, opened his eyes to see her standing with her back to him.

"Did you find something," Jin inquired.

Zafina briefly looked back at him as she reluctantly said, "…Yes. I did."

Although it was but a glance, Jin saw the shocked and almost worried look in her eye. Immediately, he knew it was bad.

"What did you see," Jin asked as he sprang up onto his back legs and knees, "What was it?"

Unable to hide her concerned tone, Zafina said, "I don't know if I should tell you. It was … very bad."

He himself growing worried and confused, Jin admitted, "I … want to know, my family's sake. How bad is 'very bad' ?"

"The worst. It's terrible," Zafina answered reluctantly as she turned around to face him.

"How so," Jin then asked, growing more confused and more worried.

Zafina went on to explain, "You were an 'evil star', but you were able to deny it, and were freed from that demonic influence. However, a small remnant of that same evil remained in your blood. It wasn't enough to sway you, but it was still there. Now … it's gone."

Half-understanding but still worried, Jin relayed, "… The Devil inside tried to control me a short time ago, but … I was able to defeat it … for the last time. I destroyed it.

Zafina just reacted with utter shock, unable to even speak. All she could do was think. Was that it? Was that why this was coming about?

Jin, seeing her reaction, asked anxiously, "What? What's wrong?"

"That … that might be … why this is happening." Zafina said.

Getting frustrated and on the brink of panic, Jin almost shouted, "What?! Why what is happening? Please tell me."

Still very reluctant, Zafina unveiled the truth to Jin, "Your … your body is rapidly faltering. Jin … you are … _you're dying_."

Jin, in complete shock, could only stammer out, "… Wha … H-How? …"

Zafina, not wanting to be the one to deliver this news, took on a slightly repentant tone as she explained further, "Your newest power installment … is the key. The tiny remnant of evil that was in you enabled it to absorb into your body seamlessly without any ill effects. But … now that liaison … is gone. Now, that same immense power is fighting against your body, slowly corroding almost immolating you from the inside."

Jin, still in considerable shock, responded, "Wha … What? But … if that's the case, can't I stop this by ridding myself of that power?"

Zafina only shook her head in the negative and regretfully explained, "I'm afraid it's not that simple. That power is fully integrated into you now; trying to remove it, in all likelihood, would only kill you faster. In addition to this, this other power inside you, this 'good' power, is fighting this new power for influence, and divinity is winning, but … the battle is fierce; your body can't handle a struggle of this magnitude, speeding up your breakdown that much more."

Stunned and overwhelmed by this turn of events and revelation, Jin fell back to a seated position on the floor as he asked, "I know … I'll never accept the Devil back, but … if I can't get rid of the cause of this … then …"

"I'm sincerely regret that I have to tell you this," Zafina confirmed with a hint of sadness, "I wish it were untrue, but … yes; there is no way … to reverse or halt the decline. I am sorry."

Staggered, overwhelmed, and despondent, Jin dropped his head into his hands as he let out is a whisper, "… No… Xiao-chan…"

---

_**Tragedy Realized**_

Slowly, one by one, Asuka, Lili, Lee, Paul, Law, Steve and Christie entered a small conference room inside of KGI headquarters. Seated at the table in the middle of the room, waiting for them was Jin, who they hadn't seen for some time at this point. Wondering what was going on, they only slightly noticed the rather downcast, emotionally-weathered look on his face as they stood across from him.

"Alright, Jin-san, we're here," Lee began, "You said this was urgent?"

Lili chimed in, adding, "Yes, Jin. What was so important you called us all here at once?"

Asuka seconded Lili, "Yeah, even I don't know what's going on."

Jin in a decidedly reluctant and halting tone, "I have to … talk to you all about something."

Collectively, they then fully recognized Jin's demeanor, the heaviness in his speech, the downtrodden look in his eyes, and knew this was something serious. Dreading what it could be, they cautiously moved forward with the impromptu meeting.

Lee, speaking for everyone, continued with a slightly worried tone, "Okay. What is it?"

Jin let out a reluctant sigh as he relayed with a dejected voice, "I need you all to do something for me. I need you … to help Xiao-chan … take care of her … look after her … give her what she needs … and support her as much as possible…"

Now, everyone was really worried. Jin paused a moment as he gathered his next words.

Haltingly and with pronounced sadness, Jin then proceeded, "I don't want her … to be alone. I need you all … to help her take of our family … after I'm gone."

"Whoa," Steve immediately said in confusion, his accented voice ringing out, "Jin … are you saying … what I think you're saying?"

Christie then asked in addition, "Jin, are you … are you leaving?"

Paul, not wanting to even hear such a thing, interrupted before Jin had a chance to answer, saying, "No! He's not! You're not walking away, especially not now, Jin Kazama!"

Jin calmly replied, "I know, but that's the problem. I don't want to leave, but … it's out of my hands. I have to leave; I have no choice."

Livid at this revelation, Lili angrily exclaimed, "It sounds like you've made a choice to me: a coward's way out! I can't believe you're actually going to just LEAVE Xiao, especially when she needs you the most!!!"

"I agree," Law added, "There's no excuse for abandoning your family, Jin."

Not wanting to believe it herself, Asuka tried to calm the others down, reasoning with them, "Hold on, everyone. Let's just … stop for a moment. At least, let's give him a chance to explain himself."

Asuka approached Jin, stopping at his side, and placed a hand on his shoulder, bending forward slightly to speak more directly, trying to reassure him.

Speaking only to Jin and trying to set him at ease, Asuka said with concern, "Jin-kun, I know you're worried about your first, and it's understandable that you'd get cold feet about it, but that's no reason to leave. I know you, and I know you have at least an explanation, so … what is it? What's wrong, Jin-kun?"

Jin finally pulled out a folder, but hesitated. He still wasn't sure he wanted to give it to her. He wished what was in it was untrue, that he didn't have to give it to her. There was no way around it, even if he wished there were. Still, Jin was sad about what it said, what it meant.

Asuka immediately picked on Jin's reluctance; you can't spend four years next to someone without picking up on their signs. She saw the sorrow he had toward whatever was in this folder, and she didn't like it. For a moment, she didn't even want to know what it was. What it said, she knew it wouldn't be good.

Soon, Jin handed it to Asuka. Asuka froze for a moment, debating whether to open it or not, dreading what would be in it. She even began to open it, but quickly stopped, unable to force herself to look. Finally, not wanting to open it by herself and realizing the others need to see it too, Asuka took it back to the others, and they opened it. Inside they found a doctor's report, and slowly they began to read it together, but all saw the same thing:

…

_Report:_

_Physician: Dr. Geppetto Boskonovitch…_

_Patient: Jin Kazama…_

_Diagnosis: unknown degenerative disease… extremely potent … all tests negative … no cure available … no treatment available … estimated maximum 5 months of survival … __death imminent._

…

This was it; this is what Jin meant when he said he had no choice. The whole group, which was angered seconds before, was now silent from shock. Asuka, in particular, was stunned and in disbelief over it.

Clinging to some hope of a mistake, Asuka, asked, "Is this the only…"

Anticipating the question, before she was finished asking, Jin revealed a whole stack of reports, a collection of different folders, of all different sizes, all from different doctors. As soon as Jin placed them on the table and went back to his seat, Asuka began quickly funneling through them, desperately searching for something, some disagreeing report, some differing opinion, some kind of hope. But, it would not come; each and every report said had the same diagnosis.

In grieving anger, Asuka exclaimed with tears in her eyes, "No, this can't be true! It just can't be! Please, Jin-kun! Tell me this is wrong! Tell me this isn't happening to you!"

Jin knew this would happen, and yet he still feared. It still hurt him to see Asuka like this. He couldn't help but feel he was doing this to his cousin.

"I wish I could," Jin regretfully replied.

Overwhelmed with shock and grief, Asuka fell backward into one of the chairs around the table, and, burying her face in her hands, began crying intensely. Christie began rubbing her shoulders, trying to comfort her, but it was to no avail. There was nothing that could be done, no words that could said that could ease the pain. Everyone else couldn't help but stand in silent distress, staring at the reports, thinking about what they said, and … what it meant.

Lili, speaking with remorse, apologized, "Jin … I'm so … sorry."

Law added, also with guilt, "Me too. I'm so sorry; I didn't know."

Quickly, Jin raised one hand, and slowly shook his head, a gesture signaling them to not worry about it. Suddenly, as he looked over the time Jin had left, Lee made a shocking realization.

Lee asked, "Jin-san, when did you get these?"

"Over the last week or so," Jin simply replied.

Lee, with disbelief and surprise evident in his voice, asked, "But these all say … 5 months?! How far along … is Xiao-chan?"

Jin paused as he let out a sigh of sadness, and said, "… only two."

Picking up on it, Steve inquired with surprise, "Two?! But … that means that …"

Finishing the sentence, Jin sadly admitted, "Yes. I'll be dead before Xiao-chan gives birth… I won't live to see my kids."

At that moment, Lili couldn't hold it together any longer. Placing her hand over her mouth, Lili started to cry silently, tears flowing freely down her face.

Voicing himself, Paul exclaimed, "This … sucks!"

"Yes," Jin continued, "That's why I won't be here and … why I need you all to take care of Xiao-chan for me."

Lee quickly replied, "Of course, we'll all help. We'll do everything we can."

Finally, for a moment, Asuka's weeping broke, and, rising from her chair, she approached Jin. Stopping next to him, Asuka embraced her cousin, grievingly wrapping her arms around his neck.

In a harsh, sad whisper, Asuka expressed, "It's not fair. It's not right. You shouldn't have to go. I don't you to go."

"I know, but," Jin concurred before separating them so he could ask to her face, "I really need you to be strong now, Asuka-chan. I'm counting on you and Miharu-chan the most to take care of Xiao-chan and my family. You two will be the closest to her, and I need you both to be her greatest supports, alright?"

She could see what he meant. Understanding and accepting Jin's request, Asuka slowly nodded in agreement.

Jin then changed his focus to one last thing, "Lee-sama, there's one last thing I need to do that I'll need your help with."

"Of course, Jin san. Anything," Lee quickly agreed.

Jin paused the next moment, looking away as he gathered his words once again. With one more sigh, Jin turned back, ready to speak.

Jin then calmly announced, "I'm going to hold one more King of Iron Fist Tournament, my last."

Everyone was taken aback by that, puzzled to what Jin's intentions could be.

Asuka, the most confused by the message, asked, "What… Why?"

Lili, trying to talk him out of it in a way, said, "Jin, please reconsider. You're dying and your wife is pregnant. Do you really want to spend your final days training for a tournament … and for what? So you can be a champion again?"

Quickly, Jin responded, "It's not about…"

Suddenly, Jin stopped. It was coming again; he could feel, and he could tell this one was bad. Quickly, Jin pulled a cloth from his jacket, and braced himself just as it arrived. Jin started coughing, covering his mouth with the cloth, but this one put the group once again into shock. Vehemently, violently, Jin coughed, his body shaking with each hacking cough. Quickly, Asuka and Lee rushed to his side, trying to help him, but nothing seemed to help. The spasm went on for seemingly forever, causing even Paul to cringe from the sound and sight of it.

After several gut-wrenching moments, Jin's agonizing fit finally ended, Jin allowing his hands to fall to the table as he began to breath heavily trying to recover. Now, if they had any doubts before, they were gone now. It was now painfully evident how terrible Jin's condition was. It was clear to them as they couldn't help but reply in their minds the sick convulsions of Jin's body, the strain on his face throughout, and the blood on the corner of his mouth. That aspect made their eyes drop to the cloth in Jin's hand, and they saw just how long he'd been suffering: the cloth that they thought was red was actually white, but covered with thick, red splotches including a new one, a result of the recent fit.

After his breath returned, Jin continued, explaining his reasons, "Even if I wanted to be, I'm in no condition to be a champion…" Then, Jin's tone turned passionate as he explained further, "But that's not what this is about. This tournament for my family, for Xiao-chan and our children… _They_ are still out there: my grandfather and my father. No! I won't leave them behind with those two still on the loose! I won't let them do to my family what they did to me! This is the last thing I can do for Xiao-chan, and the first thing I can do for my kids. If I have to go … I'm going to take Heihachi and Kazuya with me!"

Everyone was again stunned, this time by Jin's speech, but they were moved by his passion. They understood him now, and sympathized with his plans. Lee and Asuka even found themselves becoming proud of Jin. He sounded like a husband … and a father."

Finishing his piece, Jin said, "That's why this tournament needs to happen … for everyone I care about, you all included."

Immediately, Paul enthusiastically said, "In that case, you can count me in!"

Steve added, "That goes double for me!"

Christie then chimed in, "Yeah, you can count us all in."

"I'm in too, but," Lili asked, "what about Xiao? I know she's going to be sore over not being able to compete."

Jin simply replied, "Xiao-chan already know about the tournament. She's training Miharu-chan to fight in her place."

Lee then started planning, asking, "Alright, Jin-san, how do you want to proceed? How long do you and I have before we need to be ready?"

Jin replied, "We'll announce the tournament tomorrow. After that … I need about three months. That way, I can deal with Heihachi and Kazuya before my condition becomes too bad. That will also give me enough time to get everything in order … and to spend some final time with Xiao-chan."

With the plans set and everyone understanding, the group began to leave. Asuka however stayed behind, not ready to leave Jin just yet.

Hesitantly, Asuka, almost afraid to do, slowly asked, "So, how … how did Xiao-chan take it?"

Jin didn't answer immediately; that situation was another issue entirely.

Taking a deep breath, Jin reluctantly revealed, "She hasn't … I haven't told her yet."

Stunned by this, Asuka exclaimed, "What? Jin-kun, you have to tell her; she needs to know."

Jin unwillingly replied, "I know, but … I … I can't, not now, not yet."

Asuka, conflicted over what to do now, said, "Well … you have to tell her soon … or else … I might…"

Quickly, Jin replied with sorrow in his voice, "Please, Asuka-chan don't. She needs to hear it from me. That's why Miharu-chan isn't here. Please. Don't tell, Xiao-chan."

Asuka stopped for a moment, thinking about what to do. She knew Xiaoyu need to know, but she could also sense the sadness and unwillingness in Jin's voice. This was definitely a hard decision. Finally, after some conflicted contemplation, Asuka made a choice.

Asuka then relented, "Okay, Jin-kun, but you need to tell her soon."

With that final exchange, Asuka took her leave. Now, Jin was alone. Gradually, he found himself surrounded by the sorrow that seemed to linger in the silence of the room, himself still heavy from the reveal of his situation. After a moment, Jin threw the cloth in the trash, the cloth unable to hold anything more, and pulled out a small, red leather book, a journal. He'd been writing in this little book for some time now, ever since he visited Zafina two weeks prior, chronicling his days and writing down his thoughts, his final days and thoughts. Flipping it open to the next open page, Jin took out a pin and began writing, not in general, but, like all the other entries, to someone. After a few minutes and a rather lengthy entry, Jin flipped close until he stopped on the first page. There, he stared at the first statement, the name of the person would get this journal, the person he was writing to:

_To Ling Xiaoyu, my loving wife_

---

With that as its catalyst, The King of Iron Fist Tournament 7 was announced…

End Chapter

**Next Time: ** **we're going to take a trip down a few side-roads.**

_**A/N: **_**Whew. That was a mouth full. I hope you enjoyed it, and that I did the scenes justice. We're getting near the end; we only have two chapters left, so I hope you come back to see the ending. Please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	5. Gaidens

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken_

_**A/N:**_** Greetings everyone, and welcome (or welcome back) to my story. As you may have read, this is a chapter completely made up of Gaidens; for those who don't know, a Gaiden is simply a side story. This is just some of the overarching sub-plots that run throughout the Tournament. Also, this is, in all likelihood, the shortest chapter in the story. So, without further ado, let's get to it. And here … we … go:**

The Seventh Rave War Premise

Gaidens

_**Miguel Caballero Rojo**_

Shortly after the formation of Kazama G Incorporated, a small city in Spain, a recent victim of one of many worldwide air raids, was rebuilt including a particular church, and, at the city's epicenter, a memorial was erected. The name of a woman belonging to one of the influential families in the city, a bride-to-be when she lost her life, the woman it was dedicated to … was Rojo. Miguel, his hometown rebuilt and his sister honored, took some solace in it, and settled down, his then-girlfriend by his side. But, just as old habits die hard and still waters run deep, the bitter flames of Miguel's hatred and thirst for revenge were not so easily quell. Even after his marriage and the birth of his daughter, Miguel actually grows angrier still with the extensive coverage of Jin and KGI's restoration efforts. This puts considerable strain on his marriage, and eventually his wife leaves him, abandoning Miguel and their daughter. This only fans the fire within Miguel, and he directs everything at the starting point of it all, Jin Kazama. His pain and hate overflowing, Miguel enters the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7.

---

_**Lei Wulong**_

One day, Lei is called into a murder investigation, a very uncommon occurrence for the member of Hong Kong Super Police. However, it soon becomes clear why: the victim is his former girlfriend, the woman who broke up with him shortly before the fourth King of Iron Fist Tournament. But, the most unexpected thing about it all was that the woman had a young daughter named Lin … and DNA confirms that Lei is her father. This is one of the reasons Lei is brought into it, along with one more thing that threw Lei completely into a tailspin: He was named as Lin's next of kin and her primary guardian in the event of the mother's death. Though he's completely blindsided by this revelation, Lei naturally accepts custody, and is surprised to find the 5-year-old girl already recognizes him as her father, referring to him as 'Daddy' upon their first meeting. Nevertheless, as his world is completely turned upside down, Lei seeks out his former girlfriend's murderer and her reasons for hiding Lin, and, with the opportunity to gain a wealth of useful knowledge, Lei enters the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7.

---

_**Leo Kliesen**_

__There he was, lying comatose right in front of her. After fighting so hard and getting so close in the sixth King of the Iron Fist Tournament, Leo finally had Kazuya Mishima's life in her hands. She visualized herself doing it, she got into position, but … in the end, she couldn't bring herself to kill him. In spite of this, she gained two friends through the awkward encounters of her first tournament, the people responsible for giving her the opportunity. However, about a year afterward, Leo found herself at a crossroads with these two friends, and she had to make a choice. Now, though she remains good friends with one, Leo is married to the other, a co-CEO of a major corporation who personally funded several of her expeditions, although the pair has been highly successful in keeping their matrimony private and low-key with many of their friends not knowing about them. Soon, she finds out she will have child, and, despite her immense surprise and increasing doubt about herself as a mother, she takes up her role as a parent. Now, two years after her daughter's birth, though she's enjoying her role as a parent, Leo finds herself itching for a return to her profession, spelunking. In an attempt to satisfy this urge, Leo enters the King of Iron Fist tournament 7 for one more adventure.

---

_**King and Craig Marduk**_

__Through a brutal fight in The King of Iron Fist Tournament 7, King emerged victorious over Armor King, but the luchador did not make out unscathed. During the fight, King fell victim to a vicious Tombstone Piledriver, and immediately afterward, he knew he was injured, seriously injured, unable to even continue in the tournament. Later, he finds out from his doctor that he had suffered two fractured disks in his spine, a career-threatening injury especially for a practitioner of lucha libre. In an effort to relieve his pain and fix his injury, King undergoes surgery to repair the vertebrae, and begins rehabbing afterwards. Realizing that this injury may spell the end of his career, King finds and begins training his successor, a now 10-year-old orphan boy who will eventually become the third King. Now, having received his invitation, King begins fiercely rehabbing to compete in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7, his last.

In the sixth King of Iron Fist Tournament, Craig Marduk fell to Armor King, but he finds some solace in the next round after King's victory over Armor King. However, he soon realizes the cost of that fight that his friend must pay. Realizing that King's fighting days may be done, Marduk soon begins to question his own remaining time, knowing that he himself is not getting any younger after so many fierce battles. With this in mind and in an effort to help his friend, Marduk adopts a 10-year-old boy from King's orphanage named David, and begins teaching him Vale Tudo. He too receiving an invitation, Marduk enters the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7 alongside King one more time.

---

_**Bryan Fury and Yoshimitsu**_

The Bryan Fury-Yoshimitsu fight in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 was recorded officially as a draw, but that wasn't the case. In fact, they were disqualified for leaving the fighting arena; the 'Mystical Forest' area wasn't large enough to hold their battle as it spilled out into the surrounding woodland. After a lengthy, furious fight, Yoshimitsu eventually got the upper hand, impaling Bryan through the side, and began the 'Soul Steal' process. However, much to the Manji clan leader's surprise, the process quickly failed, leading Yoshimitsu to realize something he had forgotten: Bryan was a true cyborg, a one-time police detective who was killed in a shootout. Bryan was already dead before his current incarnation, and thus no soul to steal. Taking advantage of Yoshimitsu's confusion, Bryan unloaded an entire handgun clip of bullets into Yoshimitsu's body, severely wounding him and giving himself time to flee.

Yoshimitsu was quickly found by his fellow Manji members afterward, and taken back to their hideout for medical treatment. They managed to extract many of the bullets, but several could not be removed and remained in his body. Soon, however, it was discovered that these remaining fragments had begun to move, threatening Yoshimitsu's life and almost guaranteeing he would die soon. Bryan, after the fight, found and encountered a now-rogue Doctor Abel, and (with his fists) convinced him to repair the damage done by Yoshimitsu's blade. He soon finds the damage is catastrophic, much worse than expected , and, due to the added (i.e. mystical) properties of Yoshimitsu's blade, the damage was irreversible.

Now, both facing their own immortality, Yoshimitsu enters The King of Iron Fist Tournament 7 to find his successor to the Manji Clan, and Bryan enters to find a suitable subject to become another cyborg to be reanimated under Dr. Abel.

---

_**Anna and Nina Williams**_

Since KGI's inception, Anna and Nina have put their rivalry on hiatus for the sake of their employers. However, they don't abandon it, something they both understand. Soon, while researching their cryogenic sleep, they come across a project run by Doctor Boskonovitch … a project using their DNA.

Before the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3, Doctor Boskonovitch lost his daughter, and immediately began fashioning an android in her image and likeness. Years later, he successfully completed and awakened her, even naming her after his daughter, Alisa. For a while, it was almost like having his beloved daughter back … almost. Soon, he realized that despite her resemblance to the original Alisa and her ability to fully emulate Alisa's behavior, this Alisa could not replace his daughter. Then, one day, he remembered that he still had samples of DNA from two women, sisters, who underwent his cryogenic sleep program. Using these samples and his own expertise in cloning, Dr. Boskonovitch developed a twin embryo, and found a surrogate mother to bear them. After the designated time, the mother gives birth to a set of fraternal twins, two girls who are almost exact genetic replicas (and physical look-alikes) of the originals. Naturally, Doctor Boskonovitch names his two new daughters after who helped shaped them, the two women they are genetically modeled after, Anna and Nina.

Checking the logs, Anna and Nina realized that, based on the dates, the two girls were six-years-old by this time. This revelation made them both question the rivalry they had, and just what had become of their lives because of it. They even began to wonder what their lives could've been had their perpetual struggle and hatred not come about or developed. With these thoughts in their minds (and two new lives involved), Nina and Anna entered the King on Iron Fist Tournament 7.

---

_With all these stories converging, this promises to be a very interesting tournament indeed! _

End Chapter

_**A/N: **_** Okay, that's chapter 5. It's short I know, but hopefully this will balance out the previous marathon chapter. This also gives a glimpse into what I have in mind for the future as there is a common theme in each of them. I hope you like it, and that it peaked your interest for what's in store. For those counting, this is the next to last chapter, so we'll finish up with the next chapter. Thank you for reading my story, I hope you like it, and I hope you come back for the ending. Please R&R, and, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.**


	6. Rising on the Horizon

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken_

_**A/N: **_**First and foremost, as **_**Psychoblue **_**pointed out in the review, I have to say that any similarity to any other story is merely coincidental; imagine my surprise when I actually that comic book. Anyway, as said, this is the last chapter of this part of the story. Now, I will remind you that this is really just an extended prelude, so I have no intention of leaving you all hanging. Now, with that all said, let's get to our conclusion, shall we. And here … we … go: **

The Seventh Rave War Premise

Rising on the Horizon

_**The combatant intentions**_

The invitations for The King of Iron Fist Tournament 7 were all sent and received. And, at the bottom of each, there is a single question to which everyone has a different answer: _Why will you fight? _

Asuka Kazama: "… _for my cousin, for his last wish."_

Miharu Hirano: _"… for my best friend, for the future."_

Lili Rochefort: _"… for my friends, for my love."_

Hwoarang: _"… for my master, for my 'son'."_

Anna and Nina: _"… for my sister, for an ending."_

Lee: _"… for my wife, for my daughter."_

Heihachi: _"… for control, for what is mine."_

Kazuya: _"… for power, for dominance."_

Now, there's only one left…

---

_**The Event Fast Approaching**_

She gathered her strength. She dashed forward at just the right pace. She thrust her palm forward, hitting the rock in front of her. Immediately, the rock relented, and split in half. Miharu had performed a perfect 'Storming Flower'. In preparation for the tournament, she'd called Xiaoyu for a last-minute training session.

Applauding her friend, Xiaoyu happily exclaimed, "Wow! That was excellent, Miharu-chan!"

Turning around, Miharu asked with uncertainty, "Really? Do you think so?"

Elated, Xiaoyu replied, "Of course! You're going to do great next week. I don't even think you needed this session."

Still uncertain, Miharu expressed, "Well, I'm so sure, Xiao-chan. I mean, this is my first tournament. Even Hayashi-kun is worried."

Xiaoyu, comforting and reassuring her friend, replied, "Oh, don't worry, Miharu-chan. You've been training a lot these past four years; it really shows. And you and I have worked hard these past months. You're strong, Miharu-chan. In fact, you do a few things better than I do."

Miharu reacted to that last statement with surprise, "Really, Xiao-chan?"

With a nod of her head, Xiaoyu reiterated, "Mmhmm. So, don't be afraid. You'll do just fine. I have faith in you."

Then, as further encouragement, Xiaoyu raised her index and middle finger to Miharu, giving her the 'Victory' sign. Of course, this garnered a smile from Miharu.

"Thanks, Xiao-chan," Miharu replied happily.

Miharu would have hugged Xiaoyu, only she couldn't, not straight on at least, for one reason: Xiaoyu's had grown … a lot; she even seemed to be growing larger than expected. Miharu couldn't help but notice it the whole session. In a way, she was still getting used to the fact that her best friend was going to be a mother. Eventually, she felt an overwhelming desire to do something, and soon she couldn't hold it anymore. Slowly, to Xiaoyu's slight surprise and amusement, Miharu began to gently rub her belly.

Expressing her slight surprise at Xiaoyu's size, Miharu said, "You're really growing, Xiao-chan. I didn't think mothers grew this much this fast. I mean, it's only been five months."

Xiaoyu replied with a radiant smile, "That's what happens when … you're carrying twins."

"How are you feeling by the way," Miharu asked next.

Her smile still present, Xiaoyu happily answered, "Pretty good actually. My sickness is mostly gone, but there are other things. I get very tired very easily now, and it's hard to get comfortable lying down, but … still, it doesn't matter. It will all be worthwhile when I finally have my baby boy and my baby girl. I love them already."

Miharu was more than a little reluctant to ask the next question.

Hesitantly, Miharu inquired, "So … how is … Jin-kun?"

To Miharu's surprise, Xiaoyu actually lit up when she heard the question.

"Jin-kun is great," Xiaoyu replied with jubilation, "With the tournament coming up, I thought he would be absolutely flooded with work, but no, he's surprised me. Jin-kun's been amazing. He updated everything immediately, he's stayed close to me, and making sure I have everything and taking good care of the babies and me. He helped me pick out the twins' things, and put them together personally. He's even planned to personally paint the twins' room tomorrow. He's so enthusiastic; I don't think I've ever seen him this excited before, Miharu-chan."

Breathing a silent sigh of relief, Miharu exhaled with surprise, "Wow… That's really good, Xiao-chan. I'm glad."

"Yeah, I'm glad too," Xiaoyu agreed before asking, "By the way, speaking of loved ones, how is that charming fiancée of yours, Hayashi-kun?"

---

_**Sign of scions and Final loving moments**_

Jin had lost track of how long he'd been sitting in the twins' recently-painted room, the smell of paint still lingering within it. Now, almost everything was done; he'd been steadily moving the past months through his affairs, setting away money for school, updating insurance policies … his will, and all things of that nature. Now, he was coming to the end, having covered the room with indigo paint, the blue and pink customary for a boy and girl respectively combined into a single shade.

Just sitting on the floor, looking around the empty room, Jin took his mind off the tournament that was merely days away … and what would happen there. Having already resolved this would probably be the last time he would be home, Jin allowed his mind to wander on the happy moments of his life, moments he thought he'd never experience. He replayed the first 13 years of his life with his mother, and the four years recent years. He marveled at the fact that he actually had people he considered friends, and that, in spite of his spat with Kazuya, he actually had someone resembling a father figure in Lee. He then focused on Xiaoyu, and the near-incredible (to him) fact that he actually had someone who loved him … and that he was capable of loving that person back. Finally, he began thinking about something he never thought possible: he was going to be a father, and not to just one child, but two. Soon, he couldn't help but wonder how they would turn out … who they'd eventually grow into. Suddenly, Xiaoyu entered the room.

Surprised to see her, Jin exclaimed, "Xiao-chan? I thought you were asleep."

Xiaoyu simply replied with a smile, "I was, but I woke up and you were gone."

"Oh, sorry if I woke you," Jin apologized.

"No, you didn't. It's alright," Xiaoyu began, "So, Jin-kun, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing much," Jin said, trying to stifle his downtrodden tone, "… just thinking."

Intrigued by his response, Xiaoyu replied, "Mm? Well, may I join you?"

"'Are you sure that's a good idea, Xiao-chan," Jin asked.

Xiaoyu began to slowly lower herself as she replied, "I think so. I mean, I can get down just fine; it's the getting up that's the problem."

Jin chuckled as he helped her down and said, "Then, I guess I'll take care of that."

Finally, once she got seated, Xiaoyu rested herself against Jin's chest, sitting in front of him, and, instinctively, Jin wrapped his arms around her, a hand resting on her belly, and rested his head on her shoulder. There, they both sat in peace, enjoying the warmth they both gave off and enjoying each other's company without even having to say anything. For the moment, they just sat in silence, expressing their love for one another with no need for words.

"The room looks so good," Xiaoyu eventually mentioned, "You painted it so well."

"You think so," Jin questioned.

Xiaoyu simply assured him, "Yes. I'm sure they'll love it."

"I hope so…" Jin replied before turning his attention to one of the very last things still undone, "Xiao-chan?"

Xiaoyu, eager to hear what Jin had to say, hummed in response, "Hm?"

Jin then asked, "Do you have any names in mind for them?"

Xiaoyu was almost taken back by the question. Nevertheless, as nearly incredible as the notion was, Xiaoyu was overjoyed at the fact that Jin had brought up the unresolved subject.

"A lot actually," Xiaoyu joyously expressed, "I have so many that I have no idea if I can settle on just one."

Jin, coming up with an idea, suggested, "Okay. Well, I know in America that they often give children two names, sometimes three."

"Two names? Really," Xiaoyu reacted with surprise.

Jin, amused by her reaction, confirmed with a smile, "Yes, really."

"… I like that idea; we should do that," Xiaoyu happily said, "Still, I can't really decide…" At that moment, Xiaoyu got an idea, and presented it, "Oh, I know. How about you and I each name one of the twins."

Jin paused for a moment, but not for long as he came up with an idea of his own.

"Sounds good to me…" Jin added, "I'll tell you what: I'll name our daughter if you name our son."

"I love that," Xiaoyu replied before asking, "… Do you know what we should name her?"

Already having an idea, Jin replied as he began gently rubbing his wife's belly, "I think so. I think our daughter's name should be … Jun Kokoro.

Almost the instant later, both Jin and Xiaoyu felt the exact same thing: on Xiaoyu's right side, the side they know their daughter rested on, there was some movement, a shuffle of activity. The babies had started moving, by this time, but not very often and not for very long. Mostly, they only reacted to something they liked, and that one of them moved in reaction was a good thing.

Ecstatic over her daughter's reaction, Xiaoyu exclaimed, "She moved! I think she likes it, Jin-kun … and I like it too. Jun Kokoro Kazama it is."

Turning her head, Xiaoyu kissed her husband, lightly pressing her lips against his. With one twin named, they then turned their attention to the other.

Jin inquired, "Okay, Xiao-chan, what do you have in mind … to name our son?"

A gentle smile on her face, Xiaoyu let out a content sigh and said, "I have so many ideas: Kenshin. Minoru. Yamato. Hayate. Koizumi. Takashi… Hey, what about naming him after you?"

Jin thought for moment, but ultimately disagreed, shaking his head in the negative.

Jin then explained, "I don't know about that. There are a lot of things I've done … that I don't want him to be associated with. I don't want him to be judged by his name or because of who his father is. He deserves his own reputation."

Understanding what Jin had said, Xiaoyu continued, "Okay… Umm… I've always liked Haku and Kazuki."

Just like the first time, there was another shuffle, but this time, it came from the opposite side, the side their son rested on. It was another good reaction for Jin and Xiaoyu.

A slight smile emerging on his face, Jin said, "He seems to like it, and, if he likes it, it's just fine by me."

Xiaoyu, smiling a radiant smile, repeated to herself, "Haku Kazuki, my little boy; and Jun Kokoro, my little girl."

"Our children…" Jin added, "Not long ago, I thought I'd never say that."

Again, Jin and Xiaoyu fell silent again, merely enjoying the moment. Soon, Jin's mind began to wonder once again, and landed on a thought that he'd been trying to visualize for a while now.

"Xiao-chan…" Jin asked with some uncertainty and hint of sadness, "How do you … think they'll turn out?"

Xiaoyu was naturally surprised Jin would ask that, and wondered why he sounded the way he did when he asked. She figured it was merely doubt.

"I think they'll be great," Xiaoyu happily said, trying to reassure Jin, "It won't just be us, you know. All of our friends and family will be helping too. Haku and Jun will turn out just fine."

"I know one thing for sure," Jin said.

"Hm," Xiaoyu replied with a blissful, inquisitive hum.

Jin then continued, "If either of them are anything like their mother … I'll have nothing worry about."

Again, Xiaoyu kissed Jin, her smile irreversible. Soon, Jin's mind drifted again as he realized what he and Xiaoyu had just done after finally naming their twins. Everything was now set long term; he'd done all he could do for them except for going through with his plan for the tournament.

All he could do now was say a prayer for them and hope for the best. Now, he was faced with his own end; he'd known that this would come, and he'd prepared himself, but … that was before he had so much to leave behind. With every part of himself, he didn't want to leave, but he was going to, no matter what he did.

Jin felt the worst about leaving Xiaoyu behind, and he would miss her. Through everything, he really did love her, she knew he loved her, and he knew she loved him too. Jin's greatest hope was … that his children would know that he loved them too. He wasn't sure if it was possible, but … Jin knew he missed Haku and Jun already.

Suddenly, a yawn escaped Xiaoyu's body; sleep was fast approaching, for both of them.

"We should get to bed," Xiaoyu said with fatigue in her voice.

"Right," Jin conceded.

Taking his cue, Jin rose to his knees, and slid her arms underneath his wife.

Seeing what Jin was about to do, Xiaoyu protested, "Jin-kun, don't. I don't want you to…"

Persisting, Jin reassured her, "It's alright, Xiao-chan. Now here we go."

Lifting her with ease, Jin raised Xiaoyu up from the floor, and carried her as they went back to their room.

---

Jin Kazama: _"…I fight for those I care about, for those … that I love. I fight for my family, my son Haku, my daughter Jun, and my wife Ling Xiaoyu. For them, I fight … __one last time.__"_

The beginning…

Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, fighting fans of all ages, it is with great pride, honor, and excitement that I say to you once again:

**Get ready for the next battle!**

_**A/N: **_**And there you have it. With that, this prelude is finished. Please see the 'Credits' section for further comments.**


	7. Credits

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken_

_**A/N: **_** As always, I must give credit to whom credit is due.**

The Seventh Rave War Premise

Credits

**Soundtrack:** (songs this story was written along to)

Fozzy "_The Test"_

Pendulum "_Propane Nightmares_"

Breaking Benjamin "_Blow Me Away_"

Daisuke Ishiwatari "_The Blue Practice_"

Daisuke Ishiwatari "_Rift in the clouds_"

Yoko Shimomura "_Darkness of the Unknown_"

Placebo "_Running up that Hill_"

Evanescence "_My Immortal_"

Simple Plan "_Untitled_"

My Chemical Romance "_Ghost of You_"

Story of the Year "_Anthem of our Dying Day_"

Yellowcard "_Only One_"

Ne-Yo "_Closer_"

Robin Thicke "_Lost without You_"

Mandalay "_Like Her_"

Tekken 5: DR "_Hall of Fate Remastered_"

Tekken 6: BR "Fountain stage _BGM_"

Tekken 6: BR "Hidden Retreat stage _BGM_"

**Notes:**

1. The space center in chapter 1 is not the stage from Tekken 5. Oh and … make sure you remember it's up there please.

2. The characters in Xiaoyu's name mean 'Dawn Rain', which inspired the name of the theme parks mentioned in chapter 1, and the poetic statement at the end of chapter 2.

3. In chapter 2, an 'Usagi' is a rabbit, so Asuka calling Jin and Xiaoyu a pair of rabbits alludes to … something. Don't worry if you don't get the reference;

4. 'Tora' means Tiger and 'Uma' means Horse; this is an ideal pair in the Chinese Zodiac; please remember these characters.

5. The bold text throughout the story is 'Devil' speaking.

6. In chapter 5, there is an overlaying theme, something that each story has in common. That theme is a small hint at where I'm taking the storyline.

7. I apologize for the oversight: Miguel isn't from Mexico; he's from Spain. My mistake; sorry.

8_. Haku Kazuki_, when translated, could mean 'Snow-white harmonic hope', and _Jun Kokoro_ could be translated as 'Pure Heart' or 'Pure Spirit'.

9. Once again, I must say that any resemblance in the story to any other storyline is merely coincidental. After **Psychoblue **mentioned it, I read the other story and it shocked me; it really did.

**Special Thanks to:**

**Spongecake 2**

**Sei Honou**

**Psychoblue**

… **And all those who read, are reading, or will read this story**

-**A Special Request**- I'm not sure when I'll start uploading the main story, but I assure you that I'm working on it. For those who were with me for the first installment, I can say that I'm working on more character spotlights, and more character sub-plots. Also, I have request for you all. In the first installment, I used actual stages in Tekken 6 as the settings; obviously, that's not going to work this time since Tekken 7 isn't even in development yet. I will use the new stages from Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion and I have few ideas myself, but already I know that I don't have enough. That's where my request comes in: I would like to know what stages you all like. You can suggest any stage from any fighting game, and, depending on if I can find an image and how suggestions I get, I'll try to fit it in. I'll have to tweak them a little, but I promise I'll stay faithful to the stage. You can just put your suggestion in the review; you don't have to PM me. Thank you very much.

**Final Thoughts:**

I want to sincerely thank each and every one of you that read this story of mine. I'm glad that this story got the attention that it did, and it's all because of all of you that gave it a chance. I greatly appreciate the time, attention, and opinions you shared with me; I hope I was able to entertain you and give you some enjoyment. I hope this prelude peaked your interest, and excited you about what's to come in the main story. Until next time, I genuinely wish that you come back and read more from me, and may God bless you.


End file.
